A caverninha da akatsuki
by Shibahime Uchiha
Summary: O único,eu acho XD, ser idiota da Akatsuki decide fazer uma visitinha ao Orochimaru.Isso não vai dar em boa coisa. Fic nosense
1. Chapter 1

Hai!Meu nome é Marissol Tsubasa Shibahime Uchiha,eu sou nova aqui então não sejam maus tá?n.n essa é a minha primeira fanfic,e eu espero que vcs gostem.

**CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI **

**Tobi: **Itachi-san.

**Itachi:** sim?

**Tobi: **Posso te fazer uma pegunta?

**Itachi:** Se a sua pergunta não desperdiçar meu tempo,... sim.

**Tobi:** Ah... certo.

**Itachi: **_**-**__folheando sua revista semanal__ -_

**Tobi: **Você sabe onde seu irmão Zazuge está?

**Itachi: **Quem é Zazuge?

**Tobi: **O seu irmão.

**Itachi:** Eu não tenho um irmão chamado Zazuge. Agora vá embora.

**Tobi: **Seu irmão não é aquele cara que é gay?

**Itachi:** Meu irmão não é gay.E o nome dele é Sasuke.

**Tobi: **Ah...Eu errei o nome dele...He.Mas ele é gay sim.

**Itachi: **Meu irmão não é gay.

**Tobi: **Sei... Você diz isso do mesmo jeito mentiroso daquele cara que se infiltrou na base_.- __(recordando o passado) __-_

_**(Concurso de Cosplay)**_

**Tobi: **Tobi sabe quem é você...Você é Johne.Estava disfarçado de Sasori.Mas você não é ele.Sasori morreu ou foi pego pelo Pássaro Bomba do Deidara-sempai e hoje doa seus órgãos as crianças carentes de Konoha,isso se ele tiver órgãos.

**Cara qualquer:** Meu nome não é Johne.

**Tobi: **Seeii...pára de mentir e vai embora.

**Cara qualquer: **Mas eu montei essa falsa base secreta da Akatsuki.A verdadeira base...bom...eu creio que ela existe,mas...essa aqui é falsa.Eu montei ela.A propósito...você que fez essa máscara do Tobi?Ficou muito legal.Você parece direitinho com o Tobi.Se não estivéssemos no Kodama eu diria que cruzei com o Tobi na rua.Sua máscara parece tanto um pirulito.Ouvi dizer que sua máscara tem sabor de pêssego.Posso lamber sua máscara?

**Tobi:** ¬¬

**Cara qualquer: **n.n

**Tobi: **Não!Me escuta Johne,eu estou com...

**Cara qualquer: **Meu nome não é Johne.

**Tobi:** Para de gozar da cara de Tobi e me obedeça.Nunca mais entre na nossa barraca ouviu?_**-**__Enfia a cara dentro da barraca que parece a base secreta da Akatsuki,mas muito menor__**-**_Itachi-san!?Hidan!Peeein!!Kisame!Zetsu?...Konan?Deidara?Kakuzu...?Cadê todo mundoo!!

_**(Akatsuki a três metros de Tobi passando por de trás dele aparentemente despreocupados).**_

_**(De volta a realidade)**_

**Tobi: **Mas esqueça isso Itachi-san,você sabe onde ele está?

**Itachi: **Não.

**Tobi: **Então eu vou partir e perguntar ao Orochimaru onde ele está.

**Itachi: **Você vai mesmo atrás daquele pedófilo que parece o Michael Jackson?Isso é perda de tempo.

**Tobi: **Tobi gosta de fazer viagens Itachi-san.Mas antes Tobi precisa fazer uma coisa muito importante.

**Itachi: **E o que seria essa coisa importante?

**Tobi: **Adivinha.

**Itachi: **Arrumar as malas?

**Tobi: **Não.

**Itachi: **Comprar uma máscara que não se pareça tanto com um pirulito?

**Tobi: **Ah...não.

**Itachi: **Irritar o Deidara?

**Tobi: **Seria legal...mas não.

**Itachi: **Matar,assar e travestir um animal?

**Tobi: **Não.

**Itachi: **Falar logo o que é antes que eu ative o Mangekyo Sharingan?

**Tobi: **Itachi-saaan.Você acertou uma das coisas que eu vou fazer.

**Itachi: **E quais são as outras?

**Tobi: **Você não soube Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **Do quê?

**Tobi: **Dos dois novos filmes da Warner Bros.

**Itachi: **Não.

**Tobi: **Pois bem. _- __Tira dois livros estranhos do bolso __-_

**Itachi: **Mas que mer...que drogas são essas?

**Tobi: **Warner Bros Pictures apresenta: _- __Ergue os livros -_Os livros Harry Porco e Porco-aranha.

**Itachi: **Idiota.Isso são livros não filmes.E a Warner Bros não apresenta livros.

**Tobi: **Legal né?

**Itachi: **Legal...que bom pra você...

**Tobi: **Por favor, Itachi-san.

**Itachi: **Que é?

**Tobi: **Diga a todos para não me incomodarem.Tchauzinho.

**Itachi: **Espere!Tenho uma idéia melhor.Convoque todos para uma reunião.Você pode aproveitar e dizer a eles para não te incomodarem.

**Tobi: **Boa idéia Itachi-san!Você é um gênio!Você é...

**Itachi: **Acho que vou vomitar.

**Tobi: **Ceerto,estou indo.

**Itachi: **Vá de ré.

_Nota: (Vá de ré pra quem não sabe, é a mesma coisa que vá para o inferno) _

**Tobi: **Haai! _- __Vira de frente para o Itachi e começa a dar passos para trás -_

**Itachi: **_- __Folheando sua revista semanal –_

_**(Algum tempo depois)**_

**Kisame: **Qual é o seu problema? Ò.Ò

**Deidara: **Eu não explodi nada desta vez!

**Pein: **Convocar reuniões é trabalho meu.

**Zetsu: **O que foi desta vez?

**Hidan: **¬¬

**Konan: **Não se pode mais dormir nessa casa?

**Kakuzu: **Que droga é essa que você está lendo?

**Itachi: **O nome desta "droga" é revista.E o nome da revista é Mangekyo.

**Konan: **E sobre o que é essa revista?

**Itachi: **Tudo sobre o Mangekyo Sharingan.Não é óbvio?

**Kisame: **E nessa coisa...quero dizer,revista,lançaram alguma novidade?

**Itachi: **Sim.

**Kakuzu:** E o que é?

**Itachi: **Lentes de Mangekyo Sharingan.Você assusta e poupa chakra. u.u

**Kakuzu: **Mas já não existem lentes de Sharingan?

**Itachi: **Existem.Mas são lentes de Sharingan e não de Mangekyo Sharingan.

**Konan: **Ah...ta.Aproveite.

**Kakuzu: **Pra quê você nos chamou agora?

**Itachi: **É sobre o Tobi.

**Pein: **O que aquele idiota fez desta vez?

**Itachi: **Por enquanto nada,mas...ele vai fazer.Ele vai atrás do Orochimaru.

**Deidara: **O que ele quer com aquele pedófilo?

**Hidan: **Quem é que liga?

**Kakuzu: **Você não liga pro Tobi liga?

**Itachi: **Claro que não.

**Hidan: **Então por...

**Itachi: **Ele vai atrás do Aborígene...digo...do Orochimaru para saber onde o meu irmão está.

**Kisame: **E daí?

**Itachi: **E daí que o Sasuke ou o Orochimaru pode matar ele.

**Deidara: **E o que há de mal nisso?

**Itachi: **Tobi pode começar uma guerra entra os ninjas do som e os Akatsukis.

**Zetsu: **vai sobrar pra gente né? ¬¬

**Itachi: **Vai.

**Konan: **Já sei como tirar a gente dessa.

**Akatsuki: **Como??

**Konan: **Eu tenho passagens para a América.Quem quer ir comigo caso o pior aconteça?

**Akatsuki menos Itachi: **Eu quero!!

**Itachi: **Vocês estão fugindo?

**Pein: **Se isso envolve nossas vidas é melhor fugirmos pra bem longe.

**Itachi: **Covardes.

**Deidara: **Melhor ser um covarde vivo do que ser um corajoso morto.

**Hidan: **Nem sempre.Pelo menos para a maioria daqueles caras de konoha.

**Pein: **Se a Konan não se importar nós podíamos ir para Konoha.

**Konan: **Porque eu me importaria?Vocês todos iriam morrer se fossem pra lá.

**Deidara: **Ou presos.

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **É melhor que ser morto não é?

**Kakuzu: **Eu não sei quanto a vocês mas eu prefiro fugir com a Konan.

**Konan:** Vamos para os Estados Unidos.Quem prefere Miami levanta a mão!

**Itachi: **Ok.

**Akatsuki: **Ok??

**Itachi: **Vou espalhar as fotos de vocês de pijama babando enquanto dormem pela internet.

**Akatsuki: **A gente ajudaaa!!

**Itachi: **Assim é melhor.

**Kisame: **Isso é suborno!Só não ligo pra polícia por que o itachi-san me mata primeiro. Vou considerar isso como trapaça e injustiça!

**Kakuzu:** Qual é o plano?

**Itachi: **Enquanto ele está lendo seus livros,nós temos que pensar em como vamos impedi-lo.Temos que fazer ele mudar de idéia.

**Deidara: **Podíamos ameaça-lo.

**Pein: **Podíamos chegar ao Pedófi...ao Orochimaru antes dele e dizer que Tobi quer conversar com o Sasuke.

**Kakuzu: **E dizer...ou se preferirem olhar as coisas com um outro ângulo...implorar que nenhum dos dois mate ele.

**Pein: **Foi isso que eu acabei de dizer!

**Kakuzu: **Não. Foi isso o que você quase quis dizer.

**Itachi: **Já sei como resolver isso.

**Akatsuki: **Como?

**Itachi: **Vamos por todos esses três planos em prática e faze-lo como se fosse apenas um plano com três etapas. Entenderam?

**Kakuzu,Hidan e Pein: **Três planos?

**Konan: **Vocês estão esquecendo do plano do Deidara seus idiotas.

**Deidara: **Finalmente vão deixar eu maltratar o Tobi sem ser contra a minha vontade!

**Kisame: **Fala aí.

**Itachi: **Vamos nos dividir em duplas.

**Deidara: **De novo?Quer que nos matem?!

**Itachi: **Calado.

**Deidara: **Certo.

**Itachi: **Eu e o Kisame vamos ameaçá-lo.

**Deidara e Pein: **Porquê vocês sempre ficam com a melhor parte?

**Itachi: **Deidara e Pein... vocês vão tentar de tudo para impedir que o Tobi saia desta base.Se não der certo... usem a força bruta.Mas não exagerem.

**Konan e Kakuzu****: **E nós?

**Itachi: **Vocês dois vão até o Orochimaru.Façam de tudo para convence-lo a não matar o idiota do Tobi.

**Konan e Kakuzu: **Por que nós sempre ficamos com a pior parte?

**Hidan e Zetsu: **Se esqueceram da gente.

**Itachi: **Eu realmente não sei o que faço com vocês.

**Hidan e Zetsu: **Ninguém merece.

**Itachi: **Já sei.Vocês podiam ficar de olho no Deidara e no Pein.Se eles saírem do controle,deixem eles inconscientes e assumam o lugar deles.

**Hidan: **Você quer dizer que nós somos como babás vigias reservas?

**Itachi: **Vocês não são "como". Vocês "são" babás vigias reservas.

**Zetsu: **Porque você foi perguntar seu idiota?

**Hidan: **Não enche imitação barata de árvore de Natal.Porque você não vai namorar uma planta da sua laia hein?

**Itachi: **Certo,vamos parar com isso porque eu estou ficando enjoado.Melhor nos prepararmos para pôr o plano em prática.Parece que o Tobi acabou de ler seus livros.

**Akatsuki: **Ceeertooo...

**Itachi: **Vocês são tão animados, não acham? _- __Sarcástico__ -_

**Tobi: **Ceeerto!Vamos lá!Eu não vou perder de jeito nenhum nem que...ops...espere essa fala não é minha é do...qual é o nome dele mesmo?Lembrei!Esta frase é do Natura!

**Konan: **Vamos logo Kakuzu.Se não eu vou morrer de tédio.

**Kakuzu: **Certo.

**Itachi: **Vamos acabar logo com isso.Eu preciso muito ir a uma loja pra comprar o meu...esquece.

**Kisame: **Isso não vai dar certo,mas fazer o quê né?Vamos logo.

**Tobi: **Hai Itachi-san!Eu estou indoo!

**Kisame: **Você não vai a lugar algum seu pirulito ambulante!

**Tobi: **Hein?

**Itachi: **Acalme-se Kisame.Você vai acabar estragando tudo.

**Tobi: **Surpresa?!É uma festa surpresa?!

**Kisame: **Não seu idiota!

**Tobi: **Então Tobi já vai indo.

**Itachi: **Hummm...Tobi.Será que você não gostaria de ver um filme?

**Tobi: **Não.

**Kisame: **Você quer uma bomba de chocolate?

**Tobi: **Mas é claro que não.Eu iria explodir.As bombas do Deidara-sempai são muito explosivas.

**Kisame: **Pois bem...vai uma "raspadinha" aí?

**Tobi: **Eu quero!Me dá!Eu amo raspadinha.Tem sabor queijo aí?

**Kisame: **Eu só tenho sabor sangue.

**Tobi: **Ceerto!Me vê uma com bastante sangue!

**Kisame; **Com muito prazer.Espere só um segundo. – pega a espada samehada – _**(quer matar o Tobi)**_

**Itachi: **O.O _- __Se tocou -_

**Kisame: **Lá vaaiii!!

**Itachi: **Kisame seu idiota!Não faça isso!

**Kisame: **Drogaaa...

**Tobi: **Tobi está com pressa Itachi-san,tchauzinho!

**Itachi: **Tobi espere!Eu tenho um pirulito você não...já era.Kisame você estragou tudo.Porque você tentou matar ele?

**Kisame: **Você acha mesmo que eu iria conseguir ficar ali parado sendo gentil com aquele idiota?Por causa dele eu estou nessa enrascada e eu vou me tirar dessa na base da força bruta.

**Itachi: **Mas não precisa matar.

_**(Lá embaixo)**_

**Deidara: **Certo Tobi.Você está proibido de sair dessa casa.Entendeu bem?Ou quer que eu te exploda?

**Tobi: **Como sempre você está sendo hilário Deidara - san.

**Pein: **Tobi,se você sair dessa casa eu juro que eu pulo em você e sugo o seu sangue!

**Deidara: **¬¬

**Tobi: **Não estou entendo nada.Dá pra explicar?

**Deidara: **Você está sendo ameaçado.

**Tobi: **E isso é bom?

**Pein: **Mas é claro que não.

**Deidara:**Tobi,se você sair dessa casa eu vou matar a pessoa que você mais gosta.

**Tobi: **Nãoooo!Por favor não mate o...o...o...o...não mate quem?

**Pein: **Tá legal eu desisto.Ele não tem sentimentos tão profundos e nossas ameaças são inúteis contra esse cérebro de passarinho,melhor dizendo...de pirulito sabor pêssego!Nem mesmo o Itachi conseguiu.Porque nós conseguiríamos?Vou trocar de identidade e fugir para a América assim que eu achar a Konan.

**Deidara: **Mas as pessoas irão te reconhecer e rir de você.O Itachi está com nossas reputações na palma de sua mão,ou melhor dizendo na ponta da seta do mouse.

**Pein: **Eu diria na ponta da seta do mal.

**Deidara: **Isto não teve a menor graça.

**Pein: **Seu infeliz.Mas continuando o primeiro assunto,eu gastaria meu dinheiro fazendo plástica.

**Deidara: **Talvez ainda dê para te reconhecer um pouco.

**Pein: **Se for preciso eu gastarei todo o dinheiro que deveria ser para sustentar o nosso filho e gastarei fazendo mais plásticas!Nem que eu fique parecendo o Michael Jackson eu vou fugir da humilhação eterna e me esconder no mundo sem dinheiro,faminto e com uma mulher e criança ou crianças para cuidar enquanto jogam latas e me expulsam do mercado e me xingam de idiota,ladrão,assassino e eu morro de fome na miséria mais miserável do mundo!Eu não vou ser humilhado por aquele ser de olhos vermelhos cheio de aspas ou vírgulas que viram uma shuriken e podem te deixar cego,zarolho ou seja lá o que for!Euuuu...!!

**Deidara: **Cara!Para com isso!Você é mais chato que minha mãe!Cala a boca seu histérico pré-potente!Seu melodramático!Seu depressivo!Seu infeliz!Seu desgraçado!Seu...!E por aí vai.

**Pein: **Você não sabia que o poder da humilhação acaba com nossas vidas para sempre?!

**Deidara: **Que história é essa de "o nosso filho"?

**Pein: **Aaahh... bom...eu...quero dizer...a Konan...talvez...ela...acha...ou não...eu...filho...sem escapatória...o destino...união...desespero...dor...judiação...rancor...e...

**Deidara: **Maluco.

**Pein: **Pra onde foi o Tobi?

**Tobi: **Já acabaram?! Posso ir embora?Eu estou na cozinha a quase uma hora!

**Deidara: **Certo,agora é a fase da força bruta.

**Pein:** Concordo.Vamos acabar com a raça daquele animal.Mata-lo,sugar seu sangue,dar seus ossos pros lobos selvagens assassinos comedores de carne e hambúrguer,bater sua pele em uma frigideira e depois no liquidificador e comer com hambúrguer com muito queijo e mostarda e...

**Deidara: **Que nojo!Vá você fazer isso então!Eu dispenso!

**Pein: **Eu exagerei um pouquinho.Acho que foi o ovo cozido.Me dá uma dor de barriga.Quando eu tenho dor de barriga eu tenho vontade de vomitar.E quando eu tenho vontade de vomitar eu fico com muita raiva.E quando eu fico com muita raiva eu...

**Deidara: **Só faça o favor de não vomitar em cima de mim seu doido de pedra!

**Pein: **Você sabe que a qualquer momento eu posso ter um tipo de trauma psicológico ou um dano no cérebro causado pelo erro de contas matemáticas do espaço,e sendo do espaço também do meu subconsciente e na qual a gravidade ou o nosso mundo paralelo bizarro minúsculo e medíocre possa fazer com que meu cérebro perca a noção da realidade e me faça confundir a sua cabeça com um vaso e vomitar nela?

**Deidara: **Primeira coisa, o quê?Segunda coisa, não sabia não.

**Pein: **Ah, vamos logo com isso.

_**(Algum tempo depois)**_

**Tobi: **Então tchaauuu!! _- __Correndo assustado__ –_

**Pein: **Seu idiota!Porque você disse aquilo?!

**Deidara: **Não enche!

**Zetsu: **Fala sério.

**Hidan: **Já podemos ir para Miame?

**Kisame: **Que algazarra é essa aqui embaixo?

**Itachi: **O que foi que aconteceu?

**Pein: **O Deidara assustou o Tobi e ele saiu correndo porta afora.

**Deidara: **Nãoooo...porta adentro!

**Itachi: **Zetsu,Hidan.Porque vocês não tentaram impedi-lo?

**Hidan e Zetsu: **Nós estávamos ocupados demais embolados nesses dois para impedi-los de matar o Tobi.

**Kisame: **E porque ele saiu correndo?

**Pein: **Porque o Deidara disse... bom...eu não me lembro de tudo,repete aí Deidara.

**Deidara: **Eu disse pra ele ir embora e ele disse que era exatamente isso que ele estava tentando fazer aí eu me estressei com ele e explodi,literalmente.Quando ele disse tchau eu disse pra ele:adeus,alivedete,good bye,saionara,deja vu,suma,vá de ré,tchauzinho,bye bye,asta la vista,konichiua,volte sempre,nunca mais volte,vá embora,até nunca,até mais tarde,vá até onde o sol bate na nossa porta, bata a porta onde o sol não bate e tchau!

**Pein: **É...foi exatamente isso.

**Itachi: **Seu idiota.E agora?

**Hidan: **Agora nós só podemos resar para que a Konan e o Kakuzu consigam convencer o Orochimaru e o Sasuke a não matarem aquele imbecil.Tomara que eles consigam antes do Tobi chegar lá.

_**(Voltando alguns minutos atrás na...moradia do Orochimaru)**_

**Konan: **Chegamos.

**Kakuzu: **Mas que diabos de lugar é esse?Está mais no meio de lugar nenhum do que a nossa base.

**Konan: **Mas como vamos entrar nessa joça?Se ao menos tivesse uma porta.

**Kakuzu: **Talvez tenha um botão secreto em algum lugar.

**Konan: **Você vê anime demais.

**Kakuzu: **E você é chata demais sabia?

**Konan: **O que foi que você disse?!Seu...aaaaaaahhhhhh!

**Kabuto: **O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Kakuzu: **Tenho uma pergunta melhor.Que diabos de roupa é essa?

**Kabuto: - (**_**Vestido de cobra de pelúcia rosa com babados e nos babados uma grotesca imitação de**__**sangue) –**_Pra sua informação,isso é para um...bom não interessa.O que é que vocês querem?

**Konan: **Queremos falar com o Orochimaru imediatamente.Temos muita pressa.

**Kabuto: **Só um instante.

**Kakuzu**: Não estou gostando disso.

**Orochimaru: **Ah!São vocês!Que bom que vieram para fazer uma visita!Entrem!

**Orochimaru: **Querem chá com biscoitos?

**Konan e kakuzu: **Não obrigado.

**Orochimaru: **Eu insisto!Kabuto!Traga meus biscoitos especiaaaaais!

**Kakuzu: **Eu tenho uma pergunta.

**Orochimaru: **Fale homem!Assim eu fico assustado!

**Kakuzu: **Quando for colocar uma roupa você pode me avisar?Estou cansado de ficar com um braço tapando a visão da Konan e o outro braço está cansado de tampar...a minha visão!

**Orochimaru: **Certoooo.Vou me vestir espere só um minutinho.

**Konan: **Já posso olhar?

**Kakuzu: **Agora pode.

**Sasuke: **Ei!Orochimaru!Tem alguém aí na sala?Argh!

**Konan: **Como você consegue sobreviver em um lugar com este?

**Sasuke: **Sabe que eu não sei?E como você consegue sobreviver com aqueles caras?

**Konan: **Sabe que eu não sei?

**Kakuzu: **Será que dá para vocês calarem a boca?

**Konan:** Não ligue para ele.Ele está estressado porque sua reputação está em jogo.

**Kakuzu: **Maldito seja o seu irmão!Ele está arruinando minha vida!

**Sasuke: **E daí?

**Kakuzu: **E daí que se você não der um jeito nele eu parto os dois ao meio!

**Sasuke: **Problema seu,zumbi.

**Orochimaru: **Vejo que você já encontrou nossas visitas Sasuke-kun.Então...o que vocês querem.

**Konan: **Sei que é difícil não fazer mas...queremos que vocês deixem o Tobi falar com vocês.Não podem mata-lo.Tem que se conterem.Se não nós vamos ter que ir embora para sempre.Eu acho.

**Orochimaru: **Porque eu mataria ele?Ele é tão engraçadinho.Você não acha Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **Não.Ele é tão chato e idiota que dá vontade de joga-lo do alto de um precipício sem fim.

**Kakuzu: **Concordo.

**Konan: **Mas se vocês matarem o Tobi nossa reputação vai por água a baixo.

**Orochimaru: **Ok,nós não vamos matar ele.

**Sasuke: **Hein?Fale por você mesmo.Eu não tenho paciência para agüentar aquele idiota.

**Orochimaru: **Se você matar o Tobi eu nunca mais treino você.

**Sasuke: **Droga.

**Konan: **Foi fácil demais pro meu gosto.

**Kakuzu: **Certo!Vamos embora.Missão comprida.

**Konan: **Não temos total certeza de que a missão foi comprida.

**Kakuzu: **Não interessa.Já fizemos nossa parte e portanto eu vou embora.Se quiser fica aí, comendo chá com biscoitos.

**Konan: **Não, obrigada.

**Orochimaru: **Voltem sempreee!

**Konan e Kakuzu: **Mas nem ferrando eu volto.

_**(Algum tempo depois)**_

**Tobi: **Oi todo mundoo!

**Itachi: **Como foi?

**Tobi: **Tobi adorou!Primeiro o Orochimara foi muito gentil com o Tobi.Depois eu conversei com o Zazuge- kun enquanto comíamos chá com biscoitos.Ele até me mostrou sua espada bem de perto, ele colocou aqui no meu pescoço!Mas eu mal tive tempo pra olhar porque o Orochimara mandou o Zazuge-kun guardar.

**Deidara: **Imagino o porquê dele mandar guardar.

**Tobi: **Você não vai dar mais um daqueles ataques de loucura vai Deidara-sempai?

**Deidara: **Se você ficar longe de mim,não.

**Kakuzu: **Ainda bem que tudo acabou.

**Kisame: **É.Já pensaram o que poderia acontecer se o Tobi resolvesse ir para a vila da folha?

**Tobi: **Boa idéia Kisame-san!Eu vou fazer uma visita ao Natura!

**Akatsuki: **Kisame,seu idiota!!

**Kisame: **Mas eu não fiz naaada! - correndo –

**Itachi: **Peguem ele!

**Akatsuki: **Volta aqui!!Kisamee!!\Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/ \Ò.Ò/

_**(Vai começar tudo de novo... Ninguém merece).**_

**_REVIEWS? PARA QUEM NÃO ME CONHECE, SOU IRMÃ DA HEIKE MATSUDA, QUE ME LOGOU_**

**_(HEIKE MATSUDA: SE NÃO DEREM REVIEWS EU NÃO TERMINO AKATSUKI SURF SUMMER!)_**

**_VOU LANÇAR O CAPÍTULO DOIS!!NÃO PERCAM!! Ò.Ó _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI_**

**Tobi: **Será que eu visito ou não o Natura?

**Itachi: **Você deveria ficar aqui com a gente.

**Deidara: **Por mim seu nome pode ir direto pro caderninho do Death Note.

**Tobi: **Esse é o nome do caderninho da nossa antiga professora?

**Deidara: **...porque o interesse?

**Tobi: **Porque a ex profi gostava de assinar os nomes dos alunos mais bem comportados.Mas eu nunca tive tempo de assinar porque eu estava sempre muito ocupado.Agora eu quero assinar.

**Itachi: **O tal caderno não teria na verdade os nomes dos alunos mal compor...

**Deidara: **Isso!Dos alunos mais comportados!Ou seja é uma super lista de nomes de alunos super comportados!

**Itachi: **O quê?

**Tobi: **Aeeeee!!Vou ligar pra professora e pedir se ela não pode trazer o caderno dela pra eu assinar!

**Deidara: **Deixa que eu faço isso Tobi!Eu devo uma a você!

**Itachi: **Deve é?

**Tobi: **Obrigado Deidara-san.

**Deidara: **Não precisa agradecer.

**Itachi: **Não estou entendendo nada.

**Deidara: **Alô?É o cara do Death Note?Eu queria que você fizesse um favor pra mim.Tem um amigo aqui que adoraria ter o nome escrito em seu caderno.Pode vir quando quiser.Tchauzinho.

**Itachi: **Tchauzinho?Ah...entendi agora.

**Deidara: **Brilhante não?

**Itachi: **Desculpe, mas o Tobi não vai assinar seu nome no caderno do Death Note.

**Deidara: **Estraga prazeres.

_**(toca a campainha)**_

**Deidara: **Foi tão rápido. O.O

**Itachi: **Dispense ele.Eu vou mandar o Tobi subir.

**Deidara: **Ceerto...droga.

_**(algum tempo depois)**_

**Deidara: **Satisfeito?!

**Itachi: **Mais ou menos.Eu as vezes desejo que ele morra.Mas eu sempre ignoro ele.Você deveria aprender a ignora-lo.

**Deidara: **Como ignorar um pirulito sabor pêssego que tem pernas e braços,fala e tem o cérebro do tamanho de uma noz?Não...espere...está mais pro tamanho de uma semente de girassol.

**Pein: **Haantaroooo!!

**Hidan: ¬¬**

**Kisame: **Quem ousa me acordar a essa hora da manhã?

**Hidan: **O pein.

**Kisame: **Peeeeiin,você quer uma "raspadinha"?

**Pein: **Nããããoooo... – cantando –

**Deidara: **Dá para parar de cantar no ritmo dessa droga de anime?

**Pein: **Nããããããoooooooo!! - cantando -

**Kisame: **Cala a boca!

**Pein: **Vem calaaaaaaar!! – cantando -

**Itachi: **Cala logo a boca!

**Pein: **Ceeertooooo. – cantando -

**Deidara: **Ninguém merece.

**Konan: **Eu vou sair.Ò.

**Pein: **Posso saber pra onde?

**Konan: **Siim...prose você não calar a boca seu intrometido.

**Tobi: **Konan vai dar mais uma das sua puladas de cercaaa!n.n

**Konan: **Seeeeuuu...idiota.

**Tobi: **Hein?

**Konan: **Quem foi que disse que eu fiz isso?!

**Tobi: **Hein?

**Konan: **Minha vida não é pro bico de você nem ninguém ta?!

**Tobi: **Hein?

**Konan: **Você não tem cérebro não?

**Pein: **Esqueça isso.Ele tem cabeça de camarão.

**Konan: **Há,há,há,há,há!!

**Tobi: **Não entendi nada.

**Konan: **ha...ha...ai...ai

**Kakuzu: **Qual é a graça?

**Konan: **É que dizem que camarão faz cocô pela cabeça.Entendeu?

**Tobi: **Tobi não entendeu nada.

**Hidan: **Você é um cabeça de bosta.

**Konan: **Exato. u.u

**Deidara: **Onde você vai afinal?

**Konan: **Jogar vôlei.

**Itachi: **...

**Kakuzu: **Qual é a graça de jogar vôlei?

**Zetsu: **Qual é a crítica?

**Kakuzu: **Você fica de cabeça erguida esperando uma pessa murrar a bola para o alto para ela cair direto na sua cara.

**Konan: **Bom...eu vou mesmo assim.

**Kisame: **Alguém aí viu o Tobi?

**Akatsuki: **Essa não.O.O

**Itachi: **Procurem ele rápido!

**Konan: **Boa sorte pra vocês.Eu estou indo.

**Pein: **Não vai ajudar a gente?

**Konan: **Heeeeeeiiiiiinnnnn... não.Tchauzinho!n.n

_**(algum tempo depois)**_

**Deidara: **Pra onde ele foi?

**Kakuzu: **Ele vai acabar aprontando alguma coisa que nos prejudique.

**Hidan: **Péssima notícia.

**Itachi: **Tem como ficar pior?

**Hidan: **Eu já sei pra onde o Tobi foi.

**Akatsuki: **Onde?!

**Hidan: **Não é óbvio?

**Akatsuki: **A vila de Konoha!!O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

**Deidara: **Mais que droga.

**Itachi: **O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí?Temos que alcançar aquele idiota.

**Hidan: **Ai,ai,ai.

_**(Algum tempo depois)**_

**Tobi: **Que muro enormee.Tobi vai escalar!Tobi vai escalar! – escalando –

_**(dentro da vila)**_

_**(Os vigias do portão de Konoha)**_

_Nota: Como eu não sei o nome deles eu vou descrevê-los como cara número 1(cabelo escuro e espetado) e cara número 2(cabelo marrom,eu não sei descrever outras características desse cara)._

**Cara número 1: **Ótimo!Era só o que nos faltava!Estamos sendo atacados por um pirulito gigante.

**Cara número 2: **E o que ele vai fazer?Nos ameaçar de colocar a sua parte mais saborosa no chão sujo?

**Tobi: **Eu quero falar com o Natura! n.n

**Cara número 1: **Pode ir.Ele está no hospital.

_**(No hospital)**_

**Tobi: **Oi Natura! n.n

**Naruto: **Natura é a sua mãe! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Ah!Foi mal eu não tinha visto vocêo vão Nagini...! n.n

**Neji: **Nagini é a sua mãe! Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Nagini não é a cobra do Voldemort?

_Nota: O nome da cobra do Voldemort do filme Harry Potter se chama Nagini.Naruto está debochando do Neji._

**Neji: **¬¬

**Tobi: **Sakana! n.n

**Sakura: **Repita isso de novo e eu enterro a sua cabeça no chão do hospital! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Tin Tin! n.n

**Ten Ten: **Tin Tin é o barulho que vai fazer o sino dentro do estômago da sua avó se você não ficar calado! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Little! n.n .Um little aqui um little lá! n.n

**Lee: **Um little hey!Um little... hã? O.O

**Tobi: **Shikambau! n.n

**Shikamaru: **Que cara mais potencialmente problemático. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Hinata!Sorri cara sem vergonha! n.n

**Hinata: **Hee...droga. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Chomicome! n.n

**Chouji: **Humnnm? – pra variar comendo chips –

**Tobi: **Inananan! n.n

**Ino: **O quêêêê? Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Kibosta! n.n E akamarão! n.n

**Kiba: **Akamaru!Faça xixi nele! Ò.Ó

**Akamaru: **Au!Au! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Shino! n.n

**Todos: **O.O

**Tobi: **Seus sentidos ainda são como uma raposa farejadoura de ouro? n.n

_Nota: Veja o episódio179 (não é Naruto shippudenn)para entender._

**Shino: **...

**Naruto: **Pra quê você veio aqui?Dattebayo...

**Tobi: **Tobi veio fazer uma visita! n.n

**Naruto: **Já pode ir embora agora.

_**(A porta se abre violentamente e todos membros da Akatsuki,menos a Konan e o Tobi, é claro,aparecem com uma cara séria)**_

**Tobi: **Oiiii!Que bom que resolveram aparecer!

**Naruto: **Essa não.Isso é uma visita ou uma festa de aniversário mal feita?

**Deidara: **É o seguinte!Se deixar a gente sair com o Tobi sem ter que chamar nenhum ninja da vila da folha e de nenhuma outra vila,eu não explodo nada nem ninguém!

**Neji: **Como se ligássemos pra vocês.

**Sakura: **Aaahhh...aproveitando que vocês estão aqui...Itachi...quero saber como está o Sasuke-kun.

**Itachi: **Aposto que ele está vomitando ratos até agora.Ele também não deve estar vestindo algo que preste.Talvez ele prefire ficar nu no quarto dele.

**Sakura: **Eu preciso visitar o Sasuke-kuuunn... TT.TT

**Itachi: **Eu é que não vou levar ela.

**Kakuzu: **É o seguinte!Deixem a gente ir embora em paz!Se não eu vou pular em seus pescoços e sugar o sangue de vocês!

**Todos: **¬¬

**Hidan: **Quero ir embora.

**Kisame: **Eu também.

**Itachi: **Vem logo Tobi.

**Tobi: **Tchauzinho Natura!

**Naruto: **#¨&#&!¨&Ë#&#¨¨!! Ò.Ó

**Sakura: **Aaahhh...então eu vou indo. ¬¬

**Zetsu: **Tobi.Você leva ela até o esconderijo do Orochimaru.

_Nota: Porque eles falam esconderijo do Orochimaru e eu falo moradia?_

**Tobi: **Ceeerto! n.n

_**(Moradia do Orochimaru)**_

**Orochimaru: **Tobi!Sakura!Que surpresa agradável!Eu vou mandar o Kabuto pegar meus biscoitos especiaaaiis! n.n

_Nota: Eusabiaaaa!!_ _Foi ele quem comeu meu biscoooiiitoooo!!_ TT.TT

**Sakura: **Eu dispenso.Eu quero ver o Sasuke-kun agora. ¬¬

**Orochimaru: **Ele está no quarto.Pode iiiirr! n.n

_**(Quarto do Sasuke)**_

**Sakura: **- batendo na porta – Sasuke-kun?!

**Sasuke: **Sakura?É você?Entra. O.O

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun...você continua bonito com sempre. n.n

**Sasuke: **E você continua com a mesma testa de marquise de antes. ¬¬

**Sakura: **Você continua sendo frio... ¬¬

**Sasuke: **E você continua sendo chata. ¬¬

**Sakura: **É muito ruim viver aqui?

**Sasuke: **Tem um cheiro estranho e fede a pele de cobra podre mas até que dá pro gasto.

**Sakura: **Volte comigo pra vila de Konoha.Por favor...

**Sasuke: **Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar lá naquele enrola,enrola pra me tornar forte?

**Sakura: **E os amigos?

**Sasuke: **Kakashi só sabe ficar lendo aquele livro idiota.Naruto fica aprontando o tempo inteiro.Você fica me amolando o dia inteiro e brigando com a Ino.E eu tenho que aturar todos vocêo eu vou ficar mais forte assim?

**Sakura: **Eu é quem pergunto pra você como alguém pode ficar forte assim.Morando com um aborígine que parece o Michael endo chá com biscoitos para sobreviver.Um cheiro de pele podre rondando a casa inteira.E um subordinado,eu acho,que fica vestindo roupas estranhas.

**Sasuke: **Quem liga pro Kabuto?Ele sempre foi meio estranho. ¬¬

**Sakura: **Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra te convencer a voltar comigo pra aldeia?

**Sasuke: **Não.

**Sakura: **Então é melhor eu ir embora.Só estou perdendo meu tempo.

**Sasuke: **Um dia eu volto.Eu acho.

**Sakura: **Tchau.

**Sake: **Eu acho que você vai voltar rapidinho.Afinal ela é sua amante não é mesmo?

**Sasuke: **Cale a boca.Porque todo mundo acha que ela é minha amante?

_Nota:Sake é um lobo representante.Um lobo representante,é um lobo que sabe tudo sobre o seu "dono" e tem o dever de protegê-lo e obedecer as suas ordens.Para identificar um lobo representante,ele ou ela devem ter as seguintes características:Ter os pelos com as cores da personalidade de seu dono(no caso do Sake ele é preto em frente e branco atrás),ter pelo menos uma pequena parte da personalidade de seu dono,quando ficar bravo a voz fica igual ao do dono,saber exatamente do que ele gosta e o que está pensando,ter o nome parecido com o do dono(Sake e Sasuke),saber pelo menos um jutsu do dono,ter a mesma força física do dono e habilidade._

**Sake: **Pode ficar tranqüilo.Eu acho que você vai namorar mesmo aquela "loirinha" tão linda.Né Sa-su-ke?

_Nota: Sake está falando de uma menina que o Sasuke conheceu na vila de Konoha.Ela é nova na vila._

**Sasuke: **Queria que você tivesse a minha personalidade por completo.Aquela garota não é minha namorada e a Sakura não é minha amante!

**Sake: **Elas não são mas serão.

**Sasuke:** Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke-kuuuunnn!n.n Não deixe sua aura maligna assustar mais sua namorada desse jeito! n.n Você não vai nem dar um beijinho de despedida nela? n.n Isso é grosseria viu?! n.n

**Sasuke: **Malditos...

_**(Na caverninha da Akatsuki)**_

**Konan: **Volteiii.Ué?Cadê o Tobi?

**Kakuzu: **Está na moradia do Orochimaru.

_Nota: Agora ele fala moradia._ ¬¬

**Konan: **Você chama "aquilo"de moradia?Parece mais um Túnel cheio de labirintos.

**Deidara: **Espero que o Tobi morra lá.

**Hidan: **Quem não quer?

**Kakuzu: **Você é sempre hilário,né?

**Hidan: **Eu só estou dando um jeito de garantir minha carreira do jeito mais prático.

**Deidara: **Se você tivesse uma carreira boa, seria melhor você fazer um papel mais amplo não acha?

**Hidan: **O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Deidara: **Quero dizer que você devia ser mais participativo.

**Hidan: **E eu acho que você devia ser menos explosivo.

**Deidara: **O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Hidan: **Quero dizer que você devia ser menos temperamental.Embora as vezes você faz graça.

**Hidan e Deidara: **Se ao menos eu tivesse uma carreira mais decente.

_Nota: O que será que eles querem dizer com isso? O.O ?_

**Itachi: **...

**Zetsu: **Vocês são tão preguiçosos.

**Pein: **E eles nem fazem hora extra.

**Kisame: **São os mais preguiçosos da Akatsuki.Pelo menos nesse emprego.

**Hidan: **E vocês que fazem um bom tempo que não falam nada?

**Pein: **E o que eu poderia falar?

**Deidara: **Um monte de coisas.

**Tobi: **Que vergonha Pein.Logo você que tem fama de melodramático.

**Kisame: **Quando foi que você chegou?

**Pein: **Que história é essa de "fama de melodramático"?Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Eu já ouvi um monte de boatos.Todos vivem dizendo que você é melodramático.E que só é famoso por isso.

**Pein: **Você ouviu esses boatos de quem?Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **De um monte de gente.

**Pein: **Queeemm?!Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **De todos os personagens dos animês Bleach,Pokémon,Sailor Moon,Sakura Card Captors,Naruto,Yu Yu Hakushô,Vampire Kinght,Devil mai cry,Death Note,Samurai X,Mew Mew Power(As super gatinhas),Mermaid melody,...

**Pein: **Primeira coisa.Eles realmente não se enxergam.

**Tobi: **Os personagens principais são os que mais comentam.u.u

**Pein: **Quê?! Ò.Ó– se sentindo totalmente mal interpretado– E quem eles pensam que são?! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Deixa eu adivinhar.Agora você vai falar mal de cada um dos personagens principais que o Tobi citou na mesma ordem?

**Pein: **Certo.

**Hidan: **E como você vai se lembrar da ordem dos animes que ele citou?

**Pein: **É fácil. u.u É só voltar 10 linhas atrás e ler. u.u

**Akatsuki: **¬¬

**Pein: **O personagem principal de Bleach.Seja lá qual for o nome dele.Quem é ele pra dizer isso?Ele fica lutando com demônios ou seja lá que criaturas mais bizarras são aquelas.Ele nem tem poder pra me derrotar.E o anime dele fica em segundo lugar se competir com Naruto que fica em primeiro sem muito esforço.

**Akatsuki: **A parte de ficar em segundo nós concordamos.

**Pein: **Ué?Vocês não concordam com tudo?Então não concordam com o quê?

**Akatsuki: **Não concordamos com a parte que ele não ganha de você.

**Pein: **Seus...Continuando...aqueles caras do Pokémon só sabem ficar jogando uma bola pra lá e prá cá.Aí aparecem alguns bichos super esquisitos que não falam e ficam jogando raios pra cá,jatos d'água pra lá,um foguinho acula,rolando pra lá...eles parecem bichos de estimação mutantes.

**Konan: **Que argumentos você tem pra dizer isso?

**Pein: **Hã?

**Konan: **Você é quem tem piercings no rosto todo.

**Tobi: **Agora que o Pein falou...o emblema do clã Uchiha parece mais uma pokebola do que um leque de fogo.

_Nota:Pensem comigo...o emblema do clã uchiha não parece uma pokebola? u.u_

**Pein: **Continuando...aquela garotas de Sailor Moon são uma piada.São mimadas e chatas.E eu nunca vi coisa mais ridícula do que o significado guerreiras da lua.Elas deviam estar lutando no espaço com aquelas saias super curtas.Parece que elas querem mostrar a bu...

**Konan: **Menos!

**Pein: **A Sakura...ela vive,ou viveu perseguindo cartas.O que exatamente ela ganha com isso?Ela podia usa-las para jogar com os amigos ao invés de ficar levantando o seu cajado rosa e dizendo "volte a forma humilde que merece oh carta clooowwww".

**Akatsuki: **Você é péssimo em ofender os outros.

**Pein: **O personagem principal de Yu Yu Hakushô tem uma pistola a laser no dedo!

**Akasuki: **¬¬

**Pein: **No Vampire Kinght só tem vampiros.Todos odeiam vampiros.

**Akatsuki: **...

**Pein: **Samurai X só tem briga de espada e sangue...

**Kisame: **Ué?Você não vai falar mal do Devil may cry e do Death Note?

**Pein: **Até parece que eu quero ser morto por aquele cara da pistola.E eu não quero que meu nome vá para aquele caderno.

**Akatsuki: **¬¬

**Pein: **Mew Mew Power...bom...elas até que são boas...mas são chatas...assim como aquelas sereias cantoras.

**Akatsuki: **Ainda bem que acabou.

**Itachi: **O Tobi fugiu de novo.Vamos atrás dele...de novo.

**Deidara: **Fugiu pra onde?

**Itachi: **Pra vila da folha.

**Akatsuki: **De novo nãooo...

_**(Casa do Naruto)**_

**Tobi: **Naturaaaaa!Eu volteiiii. n.n

**Natura: **Vá embora da minha casa!Quem deixou você entrar?Não se aproxime do meu quarto!Nande dattebayo?!

**Tobi: **Eu entrei porque a porta estava aberta.

**Naruto: **Eh?Eu esqueci que eu esqueci de fechar a porta...drooga...

**Tobi: **Deixa eu entrar no seu quarto Natura! n.n

**Naruto: **Fique longe de miiiiimmm!!Ò.Ó E pare de me chamar de Natura seu desgraçado!!

**Tobi: **Mas eu trouxe lamen pra você.

**Naruto: **- abre a porta com violência – Porque não falou antes?!Me dá isso aqui! – tira o lamen das mãos de Tobi com violência – Entra logo e desembucha ttebayo...

**Tobi: **É que o clima daquela casa ta um saco pro Tobi.Tobi queria que a Konan estivesse de TPM.

**Natura: **Eu acho bom você não querer que ela fique de TPM nem tão cedo.

**Tobi: **Por quê?

**Naruto: **Uma vez a Sakura-chan quase me matou quando estava com TPM.

**Tobi: **Hostóriaaaa!Eeeebaaaa!n.n

**Naruto: **Cala a boca e me escuta! – contando –

**Naruto: **Ohayo Sakura-chan! n.n

**Sakura: **Ohayo Naruto.

**Naruto: **Você parece meio desanimada Sakura-chan.Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Sakura: **Não...não aconteceu nada...eu estou bem.

**Naruto: **Tem certeza?

**Sakura: **Tenho.

**Naruto: **Absoluta?

**Sakura: **Sim.

**Naruto: **Mesmo?

**Sakura: **Mesmo Naruto...

**Naruto: **Não está mentindo está?

**Sakura: **Não.

**Naruto: **Tem certeza?

**Sakura: **Sim. Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Absoluta?

**Sakura: **Absoluta. Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Não está errada?

**Sakura: **Não. Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Mas você parece estar tão desanimada.

**Sakura: **Eu estou bem. Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Tem certeza?

**Sakura: **Tenho. Ò.Ó

**Naruto: **Sério mês...

**Sakura: **Ouuuu cale-se,cale-se,cale-se você me deixa loouu...digo...cala a boca Naruto!Já disse que eu estou bem!Você é surdo? Ò.Ó

**Naruto:** Des-des-desculpe Sakura-chan!Eu só queria ter certeza de que você esta bem! – correndo -

**Sakura: **Narutoooo!Venha aqui agora! Ò.Ó – correndo -

**Naruto: **Calma Sakura-chan!Não precisa ficar tão brava! – correndo -

**Sakura: **Te peguei! – arrastando ele pela gola do casaco -

**Naruto: **Piedade Sakura-chan!Piedade!

**Sakura: **Cala a boca!

**Naruto: **O que você vai fazer comigo?

**Sakura: **Te jogar do alto de uma ponte.

**Naruto: **Quêêêêê??

**Sakura: **Vamos lá!Um...!

**Naruto: **Não Sakura-chan!Por favor!Piedade!

**Sakura: **Dois...!

**Naruto: **Nããããããooooo!Sakura-chan!

**Sakura: **Três! – joga ele –

**Naruto: **Nããããããããããããããoooooooooooooo!!Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!

**Naruto: **Sorte a minha que tinha um lago bem fundo.Se não eu teria morrido.

**Tobi: **Isso não é nada!

**Naruto: **Hein?!

**Tobi: **Muitas vezes eu quase morri.

**Naruto: **Como?

**Tobi: **Eu quase morri numa explosão,sufocação,afogado,enforcado,etc.

**Naruto: **Nossa. ¬¬

**Tobi: **A vida do Tobi é dura.Tobi devia tirar férias.

**Naruto: **Isso não é nada!

**Tobi: **Hein?!

**Naruto: **Eu quase morri atingido por várias kunais,por uma lente,por Samurais,outros ninjas,enforcado,etc...

**Tobi: **Nossas vidas são uma dureza.

**Naruto: **Concordo.

_Nota: Os idiotas sempre se dão bem depois._

**Tobi: **Vamos brindar pelas nossas vidas miseráveis!

**Naruto: **Minha vida não é miserável!Ela só é difícil!

**Tobi: **Vamos lá natura!

**Naruto: **Já falei pra parar de me chamar assim.

**Tobi: **n.n

**Akatsuki: **Tobiiii!!

**Deidara: **Sabemos que você está aí!Abra a porta!

**Naruto: **Ok,ok podem entrar. – abre a porta –

**Akatsuki: **Seu...maluco.

**Tobi: **Vamos nos divertir!A festa está montada!

**Akatsuki: **¬¬

**Naruto: **Vocês não vão dar uma festa na minha casa!Isso aqui não é um barraco ta?!

_**(Acabou fazendo uma festa no quarto)**_

**Deidara: **Sabe aquele livro chamado como conviver com um idiota de John Hoover?

**Pein: **Devia ser como aturar um idiota.

**Tobi: **Chamou?

**Kakuzu: **Vamos embora.

**Deidara: **Ah...sai daqui ô shinigami do Death Note.

**Hidan: **Ele é maluco.O Naruto é maluco.

**Deidara: **Pode até ser.Mas ele sabe dar uma festa.Até o Itachi está aqui ainda.Vocês deviam aproveitar a festa.E o Pein está conversando numa boa com os caras dos animes que dizem que ele é melodramático.

**Ash:** Oi Hidan, como va...

**Hidan: **Vai embora Pokichato!

**Ash: **Pikachu!Choque do trovão! Ò.Ó

**Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Aaaaarrrrgggg!

**Ash: **Vamos embora Pikachu. u.u

**Pikachu: **Pika,pi. n.n

**Hidan: **Aaaaiiiii... – no chão todo queimado –

**Deidara: **Essa deve ter doído.Bom...pelo menos tente se relacionar com os personagens de Digimon 1.

**Hidan: **Aquela Digidroga? Ò.Ó

_**(personages principais de Digimon 1 a 3 metros do Hidan se dirigindo a ele com umas caras nada boas)**_

**Tai: **O que você disse?! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Me ferrei.

_**(depois de muitos socos,pontapés,ataques bem violentos dos digimos e gritos a multidão vem para acudir o Hidan)**_

_Nota: Só agora eles vêm acudir?_

**Hidan: **Eu odeio festas. – no chão –

**Deidara: **Você não sabe se enturmar não é mesmo?Tá olhando o quê Tobi?

**Tobi: **O seu olho direito.

**Deidara: -.-**

**Hidan: **Anda logo!Levanta dessa cadeira e vamos embora!

**Deidara: **Vai você ô Speed Racer.

**Hidan: **Seu...tô indo.

**Konan: **Eu vou com o Hidan.

**Deidara: **Por quê?

**Konan: **Isso aqui ta um saco.

**Kisame: **Pode ir.

**Pein: **Melhor você ficar em casa mesmo.

**Deidara: **Vê se não dá uma das suas puladas de cerca ta?n.n

**Zetsu: **...

**Barata: **- distraída –

**Konan: **Vocês não me valorizam!Seus chatos!

**Deidara: **Tchauzinho Lady Cate!n.n

**Konan: **Lady Kate é a sua avó! Ò.Ó

**Pessoa qualquer 1: **Eu quero um autógrafo da Konan!

**Pessoa qualquer 2: **Eu quero um autógrafo do Hidan!

**Kakuzu: **Que mal gosto de adoração a uma pessoa, hein?

**Pessoa qualquer 1:** Mais respeito eu sou Otaka! Ò.Ó

**Pessoa qualquer 2: **E eu sou Otaku! Ò.Ó

**Kisame: **Vocês são mesmo dois otários.

**Naruto: **Nande dattebayo...?

**Zetsu: **O que foi?

**Naruto: **Meu quarto está uma bagunça.

**Tobi: **Você quer dizer maior que antes né?

**Naruto: **Posso quebrar ele?

**Kakuzu: **Vai lá Harry Potter loiro.Eu te apoio...de longe.

**Naruto: **Quanto apoio... eu tenho...

**Tobi: **Alguém aí falou Harry Potter?

**Cara qualquer: **Você gosta de Todinho? – cantando a Konan –

**Konan: **Sim... – estranhando a pergunta –

**Cara qualquer: **Então eu vou ser Todinho seu. n.n

**Konan: **¬¬

_**(Depois de muita confusão,diversão,idiotices,brigas,bebedeira e etc,os Akatsukis restantes vão para casa para uma longo descanso.)**_

_**(Manhã seguinte)**_

**Kakuzu: **- segurando um jornal – Vocês viram as últimas notícias?

**Deidara,Kisame,Hidan,Konan,Zetsu e Pein: **Não.

**Barata: **- sacudindo a cabeça pros lados –

**Kakuzu: **Gangue de mulheresde 50 anos atacam o esconderijo do Orochimaru.

_Nota: É moradia e não esconderijo!Droga!_

**Zetsu: **Nossa... – não está nem um pouco surpreso –

**Kakuzu: **Diz aqui que quando chegaram lá havia sangue espalhado por todo o chão.E a casa estava pegando fogo.

**Kisame: **Nossa...será que alguém sobreviveu?

**Deidara: **Quem liga?

**Itachi: **O que aconteceu com o Sasuke?

**Pein: **Como sabe que algo aconteceu com o Sasuke?O.O

**Itachi: **Quando se trata do Orochimaru é claro que o Sasuke está no meio. u.u

**Hidan: **Ele tem razão.

**_(A porta se abre de repente)_**

**Itachi: **Sasuke?

**_(Sasuke na porta aparentemente cansado,com as roupas rasgadas e um olhar meio traumatizante)_**

**Tobi: **Ele está vivo! n.n

**Sasuke: **Arf...arf...claro que eu estou vivo seu pirulito ambulante!

**Kakuzu: **Como foi que você chegou eté aqui? O.O

**Sasuke: **Eu estava na moradia do Pedó...Orochimaru quando fomos atacados por um bando de velhas samurais,eu acho.Elas sairam matando todo mundo que encontravam pela frente.Quando eu saí do quarto elas pularam em cima de mim e rasgaram minha roupa quando eu estava tentando me livrar delas.Depois elas tacaram fogo na casa.Eu não encontrei o Orochimaru...mas se ele é esperto ele vai seber que eu vim pra cá. u.u

**_(Deserto do Saara)_**

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn!!Onde está você?!

**Kabuto: **Tem certeza de que ele está aqui?

**Orochimaru: **Claro! u.u uma cobra vive no deserto.Pelo menos o da "nossa espécie".

**Kabuto: **Quero ir logo embora.

**Orochimaru: **Por quê?

**Kabuto: **Porque eu não quero mais ver essa cena deplorável.

**Orochimaru: **Que cena? O.O

**Kabuto: **Preciso mesmo dizer?? Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Não entendi.Tá um ventinho bom aqui não acha? n.n **_(ele está nu)_**

**Kabuto: **Ninguém merece isso.

** Comentários da autora**

_**Eu só fiz o capítulo dois porque vocês pediram.E pensem comigo,o emblema do clã Uchiha realmente não parece uma pokebola?Sei que no início a qualidade de humor não estava tão boa quanto antes,mas depois melhorou muito não foi?Esse negócio de lobo representante veio da minha cabeça mesmo.E digo a mesma coisa da menina loira.Não vou falar muito dela se não perde a graça pra minha próxima fanfic.Mas eu vou pelo menos dizer o nome todo dela.Luna Tsubasa Shibahime Uchiha.É...eu sei que se compararmos essa fanfic com Naruto,as coisas ficam muito confusas.Essa fic ficou enorme né?Mas eu tenho um aviso.Uma história de amor está por vir.n.n Meus grandes fãs,pesso que se acalmem;o Sasuke e a Luna...ah eu só vou contar na próxima edição.Tchauzinho!n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI **_

**Tobi: **Que horas são?

**Kisame: **Três horas.

**Tobi: **Aaaaarrrgghh!!O programa favorito do Tobi vai começar!!

**Deidara: **Não sabia que você tinha um programa favorito.

**Hidan: **Ninguém sabia...

**Tobi: **Silêncio!Acabou de começar!

**Itachi: **Tobi...isso é um programa de perguntas.

**Tobi: **Tobi sabe...

**Konan: **Mas que mal gosto Tobi.Tinha que ser justo o do Simples Santo?

_Nota: Sílvio Santos...acho que isso é óbvio._

**Itachi: **...

**Simples Santo: **Vamos á primeira pergunta?

**Público da TV e...Tobi: **Siiimm!!

**Simples Santo: **Então vamos lá.Primeira pergunta: Qual é a capital da Jamaica?

**Tobi: **Tokyooo!! – animado –

**Akatsuki: ¬¬**

**Simples Santo: **Muito bem!!

**Tobi: **Tobi sempre acerta!! n.n

**Akatsuki: ¬¬**

**Simples Santo: **Segunda pergunta: A quem pertence a Ilha virgem?

**Tobi: **As mulheres. u.u Ei!Konan, Tobi não sabia que você tinha uma Ilha.

**Konan: **Idiota.

**Simples Santo: **Muito bem!!

**Tobi: **n.n - emanando um ar de inteligência –

**Zetsu: **Se prestarmos muita atenção nele nós vamos ir a fadiga.

**Simples Santo: **Terceira pergunta: A que nome damos a um tipo de boné sem aba?

**Tobi: **Toca de banho. u.u

**Simples Santo: **Muito bem!!

**Akatsuki: **Fala sério...

_Nota: A resposta dessa pergunta eu vou falar porque nem a amiga de 25 da minha prima, também de 25(nossa quem quer saber a idade da sua prima?) sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.Resposta: Boina.(Não sei se é assim que se escreve.)_

_**(Algum tempo depois)**_

**Simples Santo: **Quadragésima vigésima sentésima pegunta...

_Nota: Pra quem não sabe que número é esse, quadragésima etc etc etc...é 427. n.n_

_Nota: sentésima não é 100, não tecnicamente...Esse sentésima no sentido que eu estou falando(escrevi), é 7.Quem achou que era 100 e ainda por cima não entendeu precisa rever seus estudos de matemática u.u_

**Akatsuki: **- Deitados no chão babando –

**Tobi: **- Com os olhos praticamente grudados na tela –

_**( Algum tempo depois...tá bom, muito tempo depois)**_

**Tobi: **Nossa... hoje o programa acabou cedo.Foram apenas mil perguntas.Bem pelo menos Tobi acertou todas...ué?O que vocês estão fazendo aí embaixo.Eiii...eiiii!! – sacudindo o Pein -

**Pein: **Que é...?Já acabou o programa.

**Tobi: **Sim...muito cedo.

**Konan: **Sério?Que horas são? – olhando o resto da Akatsuki se levantar –

**Tobi: **Oito horas da noite.

**Pein: **Ahhnn...o quêêê?? O.O

**Tobi: **Tobi disse que são oito...

**Pein: **Tobi seu idiota!Tínhamos muitas coisas pra fazer!Por que você nos deixou dormindo?!

**Tobi: **Tobi tava assistindo seu programa, Tobi tava muito concentrado pra olhar o tempo em que vocês estavam dormindo. u.u

**Sasuke: **Que gritaria é essa? – descendo as escadas –

**Kakuzu: **O Tobi deixou a gente dormindo no chão por cinco horas.

**Pein: **Você bem que podia ter acordado a gente Sasuke! – olhando pra Sasuke imitando seu olhar frio –

**Sasuke: **Na verdade eu não podia não u.u

**Pein: **Posso saber por quê?

**Sasuke: **Eu também tava dormindo. u.u

**Pein: **Nunca consigo achar um motivo pra brigar com ele... TT TT

**Sasuke: **E nem vai achar...ué?Orochimaru ainda não veio pra cá?

**Tobi: **Não.

**Deidara: **Tem certeza que ele sabe da possibilidade de você estar aqui?

**Sasuke: **Onde mais eu estaria?

**Deidara: **Não sei...no inferno?

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

**Hidan: **Acho que o Orochimaru não bate bem da cabeça.

**Zetsu: **Agora é que você descobriu isso?

**Sasuke: **Mas acho que pelo menos o Kabuto teria uma nossão de onde eu possa estar...

**Itachi: **Se você acha irmãozinhho tolo então...

**Sasuke: **Dá pra parar de me chamar de irmãozinho tolo?? Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Certo...mas se "você acha"...então quer dizer que você não sabe.

**Sasuke: **Irritante...

**Konan: **Eu não sei quem aqui tem razão e se ele pode ou não te encontrar...mas que tal você ligar pra ele?

**Sasuke: **Eu to com preguiça de falar com ele...falar com ele é problemático...

**Konan: **Pára de dar uma de Shikamaru e liga logo pra ele!O telefone ta bem do seu lado, vai doer por acaso?!

**Sasuke: **- ergue a mão – Aiii...

**Konan: **Me dá isso aqui então!!Eu quero ficar livre logo dos seus problemas.Quanto mais cedo vier mais cedo vão...eu espero. – discando o número – Alô?Orochimaru?Onde você está?O que diabos você está fazendo aí?Seu idiota o Sasuke está aqui!Vem logo pra cá! – desliga com telefone –

**Sasuke: **Onde ele está?

**Konan: **Pra variar no deserto do Saara.

**Kisame: **Ele estava fazendo o quê lá?

**Konan: **Procurando o Sasuke.

**Deidara: **Mas porque no deserto do Saara?

**Konan: **Porque ele acha que cobras do tipo dele e do Sasuke vivem no deserto mais quente do mundo.

**Sasuke: **Ele é um pedófilo cobra mesmo...

**Tobi: **Deidara, você tem dinheiro pra me emprestar?

**Deidara: **Não.

**Tobi: **E você Pein?

**Pein: **Não.E pra quê você quer dinheiro?

**Tobi: **Pra comprar um coisa.

**Pein: **Que coisa?

**Tobi: **Tobi quer dizer não.

**Pein: **Diga ou você não vai mais fazer parte da Akatsuki.

**Tobi: **Tobi quer comprar um boneco.

**Pein: **Certo, eu não quero nem saber que boneco é esse.

**Hidan: **Tobi, ei vou te dar uma dica.

**Tobi: **Que dica?

**Hidan: **Chega mais perto que eu te falo.

**Pein: **Nem pensar, você vai dizer em voz alta pra todo mundo ouvir Hidan, se não você ta fora a Akatsuki.

**Hidan: **Mas eu não cometi nenhuma falta. u.u

**Pein: **E daquela vez que você quase...

**Hidan: **Eu já disse que aquilo foi um acidente!

**Konan: **E daquela vez que você dormiu com a...

**Hidan: **Eu não tenho casa porque eu vendi a minha pra ir morar com vocês...preciso dormir com a minha namorada em algum lugar sem ter que avisar pro Pein como se ele fosse o meu pai, né! . Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **E daquela vez que você comprou aquela...

**Hidan: **Como eu ia saber que aquela caneta era na verdade um raio laser??

**Zetsu: **Teve também aquela vez que você deu um surto com o...

**Hidan: **O cara era um idiota!!Ele que me provocou!Ele podia ter deixado a encomenda do Pein na porta e saído correndo ao invés de levar de volta e se recusar a trazer de novo!!

**Kisame: **E daquela vez que você matou o...

**Hidan: **Aquilo foi sem querer!Eu não sabia que era um bichinho de estimação!

**Kakuzu: **Também teve aquela vez que você entregou o papel...

**Hidan: **Ta ta ta!Já chega!Eu posso falar ou não?!

**Pein: **Pode sim . u.u

**Hidan: **Depois não vão ficar bravos comigo. u.u

**Konan: **Ta bom...fala logo.

**Hidan: **Tobi...quando for pedir dinheiro a um amigo,decida de qual dos dois você precisa mais. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi não entendeu nada...ah tá entendi! n.n

**Akatsuki: **O.O

**Deidara e Hidan: **Você quer dizer o quê com isso?

**Hidan: **Quero dizer que ele deve decidir de quem ele precisa mais...em outras palavras...qual de vocês é o menos inútil a ponto de poder ajuda-lo em algo simples. u.u

**Deidara e Hidan: **- confusos -

_**(Algum...digo...no dia seguinte)**_

_**(Campainha tocando)**_

**Itachi: **Eu não vou atender!

**Tobi: **Tobi atende!Tobi atende!

**Konan: **Nem pensar!Vai que alguém se assusta com a sua cara!

**Pein: **Nada disso eu vou.

**Konan: **Posso saber por que você vai?

**Pein: **Não. u.u

**Deidara: **É porque o Pein tem medo que alguém se interesse por você!! – sorriso maligno –

**Konan: **Hein?? – vermelha –

**Pein: **De...Deidara seu idiota!Do quê você está falando?!

**Deidara: **Que foi?Eu so to falando a verdade... u.u

**Pein: **Desde quando isso é verdade?

**Deidara: **Desde o dia que nós percebemos o seu olhar...

**Pein: **Calaaaadooo!! – tapando a boca do Deidara enquanto o mesmo de debatia pra falar o resto –

**Konan: **Já chega disso!Eu vou atender a porta!

**Pein: **Konan, não abra a porta!

**Konan: **- abre a porta e depois fecha –

**Deidara: **Ué?Oque foi Konan?Você viu um Zumbi?

**Konan: **Quase isso...ah...Pein.

**Pein: **Que foi...?

**Konan: **É pra você.

**Pein: **- se dirige até a porta.Abre depois fecha e volta –

**Pein: **Tobi...é pra você...

**Tobi: **Tobi vai abrir a portaaa!! n.n

_**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Ho Ho Ho Ho!!Adivinhem quem é a pessoa por trás a porta!**_

_**Meu interior:Na verdade isso é meio óbvio...**_

_**Tá esquece...pessoas que estão lendo essa fic.Eu preciso de ajudaa!!Acontece que eu tenho um Clã no orkut.Se chama Clã Tohomora.E eu preciso de mais gente pra entrar no meu Clã. Procurem lá no orkut que acha rapidinho.Nem precisa procurar.Obrigada pela atenção.**_

_**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! TT TT**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A CAVERNINH DA AKATSUKI**

**Tobi: **Oi Orochimaraa!! n.n

**Orochimaru: **Oii Tobi!!

**Itachi: **Ok...eu vou subir pra vomitar.

**Sasuke: - **descendo as escadas, olha pro Orochimaru e começa a subir as escadas –

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke-kuuunnn!! n.n

**Sasuke: **Que ééé...?

**Orochimaru: **Onde você pensa que vai?

**Sasuke: **Pra qualquer lugar bem longe de você. u.u

**Orochimaru: **Você não vai contar a novidade para seus amigos?

**Sasuke: **Que novidade?

**Orochimaru: **Não se faça de desentendido seu bobinho! n.n

**Sasuke: **Não tô entendendo nada...

**Orochimaru: **Se você não vai contar eu vou.

**Sasuke: **Lá vem ele de novo...

**Orochimaru: **O Sasuke-kun tem uma namorada!! n.n

**Sasuke: **Eu tenho o quê??

**Orochimaru: **Uma namoradaa!! n.n

**Sasuke: **Quem foi que te disse que eu tenho uma namorada?! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Todo mundo sabe quem é sua namorada...pelo menos agora sabe.

**Akatsuki: **Não sabemos não...

**Sasuke: **Calem a boca!Ninguém chamou você pra essa conversa!

**Orochimaru: **Deixe eles saberem Sasuke-kun...além do mais, já é muito tarde pra você negar.

**Sasuke: **Esse filho da # só me ferra.

**(porta se abrindo violentamente)**

**Pein: **Konan??

**Konan: **Não, sua esposa...

**Pein: **Co-como??

**Konan: **Esquece...

**Pein: **Mas quando foi que você saiu?

**Konan: **Desde que o Orochimaru começou essa conversa idiota.Mas vocês são tão atentos que nem perceberam.

**Pein: **Você parece meio desanimada...aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Konan: **Na verdade aconteceu sim. u.u Tenho uma má ou boa notícia para dar a todos vocês.

_Nota: Aos leitores também...u.u_

**Hidan: **Fala logo.

**Konan: **Eu estou grávida. u.u

**Akatsuki: **- processando a mensagem –

**Sasuke: **Parabéns?

**Orochimaru: **Que legal Konan!Você vai ser mãe!

**Konan: **Pra você isso é bom?

**Orochimaru: **Claro que sim! n.n

**Konan: **Então não é.

**Akatsuki: **GRÁVIDA??

**Konan: **Nããããoo...parida.

**Deidara: **Quem é o pai??

**Konan: **Provavelmente o Pein...u.u

**Pein: **O.O

**Akatsuki: **- processando a mensagem –

**Pein: **Eu vou ser pai? O.O

**Akatsuki: **HEIIINNN??

**Konan: **Eu mereço...

**Deidara: **Eu sabiaaa!!Eu sabia que o Pein gostava da Konan, eu sabia!!

**Pein: **Eu vou ter filhos e uma esposa?

**Deidara:** Eu sabia que pelo menos uma vez na vida você teria que tran...!!

**Pein: **Caala a bocaaa!!Seu infeliz!!Pára de falar besteira!! – apertando e sacudindo o pescoço do Deidara –

**Deidara: **Mas...es...sa...é a...ver...da...de...ugh!

**Pein: **Você só baixa meu astral!!Seu infeliz que usa explosivos como válvula de escape para esconder seus sentimentos!! – Zetsu e Hidan separando os dois com sucesso –

**Deidara: **Não,não...arf...arf...eu uso meus explosivos pra matar quem quer me conhecer melhor mesmo...arf...

**Kisame: **Como vamos sustentar um bebê aqui ?

**Hidan: **Isso é uma coisa que jamais vamos saber.Portanto desista.

**Konan: **Também não tenho idéia.

**Orochimaru: **Fica tranquila Konan!!Eu te ajudo a cuidar do bebê. n.n

**Konan: **o.O

**Orochimaru: **Eu já fui babá!

**Konan: **Ah é!Como eu pude esquecer a causa dos outros te chamarem de pe...esquece.

**Orochimaru:** Não se preocupe!Tudo que você tem a fazer é...

**Pein: **Não deixar nosso filho sozinho com esse...essa...coisa anormal.

**Orochimaru: **Você vai ter que dar comida pro bebê. u.u

**Kisame: **E trocar fraldas!

**Orchimaru: **E dar banho. u.u

**Kisame: **E trocar fraldas!

**Orochimaru: **E pôr pra dormir. u.u

**Kisame: **E trocar fraldas!

**Orochimaru: **Entre outras coisas. u.u

**Kisame: **E trocar fraldas!

**Konan e Pein: **Dá pra parar?! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Não sei o que vai ser mais difícil... – pensando –

**Kisame: **Trocar fraldas!

**Konan e Pein: **TT TT

**Orochamaru: **Ok ok.Sinto muito mas vamos ter que ir!! n.n

**Sasuke: **Nós quem?

**Orochimaru:** Você sabe muito bem Sasuke-kuunn!!

**Hidan: **Aff...é um...gay mesmo.

**Sasuke: **Tá falando com quem?

**Hidan: **Com você, claro. u.u

**Sasuke: **Você me chamou de quê?

**Hidan: **É...meus amigos do orkut tem razão, você é um gay emo.

_Nota: Se ele não calar a boca eu vou partir pra cima dele._

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou um gay emo!

**Hidan: **Ah, é sim.

_Nota: Sasuke-kun não é gay!!Talvez ele seja emo...mas gay nunca!!Ò.Ó_

**Sasuke: **Hidan olha pra direita.

**Hidan: **o que é que tem?Ugh!! – levou uma pedrada na cabeça –

**Sasuke: **Ak...foi mal era a minha direita. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi não entendeu nada, mas tudo bem.

**Orochimaru: **Konan,Pein!Amanhã eu venho pra ver o ensaio de vocês!! n.n

**Konan e Pein: **Ensaio?!

**Orochimaru: **Vocês não podem casar indo em qualquer direção ou fazendo qualquer coisa. u.u

**Itachi: **Pra onde vocês vão? A casa de vocês está destruída.

**Orochimaru: **Vamos para o hotel mais próximo daqui. u.u

**Sasuke: **Huum...

**Orochimaru: **E eu vou querer um quarto só pra mim e pro Sasuke-kuunn!! n.n

**Sasuke: **Socorro...!

**Itachi: **...

**Sasuke: **Cadê o Kabuto?

**Orochimaru: **Nos esperando lá fora.Você prefere dormir com ele?

**Sasuke: **Eu realmente não sei...mas comparado a ele...a oferta é tentadora.Eu tenho uma terceira opção?

**Orochimaru: **Tchauzinhoo!! – arrastando o Sasuke –

**CONTINUA...**

_**Ha Ha Ha!!Eu estou sendo má com a Konan e o Pein.Mas acreditem...vai ficar muito pior.Eu decidir deixar a melhor parte do humor para o próximo capítulo..E se me mandarem reviews,eu vou ficar muito grata e feliz. Bom, é só isso.Sayonara Minna!(Tchau gente!) n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

**(manhã seguinte depois daquele...estranho dia)**

**Pein: **Ué?Você já acordou Konan?

**Konan: **Nããão...eu tô sonâmbula.

**Pein: **Volta pra cama.

**Konan: **E se eu disser não?

**Pein: **Volta pra cama. – sério –

**Konan: **Me obriga. u.u

**Pein: **É o nosso filho que está aí dentro portanto se você não for logo pra cama eu te levo a força.

**Konan: **Eu disse que há suspeita dele ser seu filho,mas eu nunca disse que ele...ela...é seu filho...filha...tanto faz!

**Pein: **Mas o que você está fazendo aqui na sala no escuro ás 5 da madrugada? o.O

**Konan: **Pensando.

**Pein: **No quê?

**Konan: **No que vai acontecer hoje e no futuro.

**Pein: **Eu não entendi muito...

_**(a porta se abre violentamente)**_

**Pein: **O-orochimaru??

**Orochimaru: **Quem bom que vocês já estão aqui!Então vamos começar o ensaio! n.n

**Pein: **Você quer que a gente ensaie todos os passos do casamento agora a 5 da madrugada? o.O

**Orochimaru: **Sim!Temos que nos apressar!!

**Pein: **Mas nós só vamos casar...eu acho,só depois de termos o bebê e conseguirmos dinheiro pro casamento!Sabe quanto tempo isso vai demorar??

**Orochimaru: **Tá frio aqui né?O que vocês vão fazer depois que...

**Konan: **Desculpe Ero-cobra.Mas eu e o Pein temos muitas coisas pra fazer agora e nós não sabemos quando vamos terminar.Mas vai demorar muito!E...

**Pein: **Nós temos?

**Konan: **O que?

**Pein: **Muitas coisas pra fazer agora?

**Konan: **Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Ah!É mesmo!Sim,sim!Temos muitas coisas pra fazer! n.n

**Orochimaru: **O que vocês vão fazer agora?

**Konan: **Ver nosso programa favorito.

**Orochimaru: **E depois?

**Pein: **Acodar a Akatsuki para o treino.

**Orochimaru: **E depois?

**Konan: **Eu tenho que fazer a comida.

**Orochimaru: **E depois?

**Pein: **Aturar o Tobi.

**Orochimaru: **E depois?

**Konan: **Resolver os problemas da Akatsuki.

**Orochimaru: **E depois?

**Konan e Pein: **Não tem depois!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Que barulheira é essa aqui embaixo?

**Pein: **Volta pra cama...ué?Você tá vestido por quê?

**Deidara: **Porque eu não vou andar pela casa nu sabendo que tem uma mulher morando nessa joça.

**Pein: **Não foi isso que eu quis dizer,idiota!!Eu quero saber por que você está com roupa de sair!

**Deidara: **Eu vou ao cinema. u.u

**Konan: **A essa hora?

**Deidara: **Sim.

**Pein: **Você vai assistir o que?

**Deidara: **Pingüins explosivos 2. u.u

**Pein: **Qual é a diferença entre o 1 e o 2?

**Deidara: **No 1 são 100 pingüins que explodem, e no 2 são 500.

**Pein: **Você vai assistir pingüins explodindo um por um?

**Deidara:** É.O que você pensou que fosse?

**Pein: **Tá bom...agora vasa!

**Deidara: **Tá tá, já fui! u.u

**Orochimaru: **Konan!

**Konan: **Aaarghhh!!O que foi??

**Orochimaru: **Já dá pra ver sua barriga!

**Konan: **Hein? Mas eu não tenho nem um mês de gravidez…

**Orochimaru: **Nossa é incrível como já dá pra ver sua barriga! – chegando perto demais da Konan, fazendo ela se assustar-

**Pein: **É...talvez. – percebeu que a Konan não estava gostando daquilo –

**Orochimaru: **Nos Estados Unidos você seria conhecida como garota da capa da revista das grávidas. n.n

**Pein: **É,é...mas aqui no Japão ela é conhecida como minha futura esposa.Capa da revista dos meus sonhos. Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Eu sou o quê?!

**Orochimaru:** Calminha eu só tava dando a minha opinião...Konan quer fazer o teste as inscrições são até hoje,e... n.n

**Pein: **E onde eu entro nessa história? ó.Ó

**Orochimaru: **No hotel dormindo. u.u

**Pein: **Como é que é?? Ò.Ó

**(telefone tocando)**

**Pein: **Ótimo!O que será agora? Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Você está meio alterado Pein. 

**Pein: **Eu não sou alterado!Essa é minha personalide!

**Konan: ¬¬**

**Orochimaru: **Eu vou atender...briga de casal significa um casamento sensacio...

**Pein: **Atende logo essa droga!! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Tá bom, não precisa ficar estressado...alô?Kabuto?Meu amores, o que vocês estão fazendo nesse frio aí fora?Entrem imediatamente!A porta está aberta.

**(entram Kabuto e Sasuke)**

**Pein: **Desse jeito vamos fazer uma festa...

**Konan: **Essa conversa tá meio sem sentido...

**Orochimaru: **Então quando vocês estiverem livres eu vou...o que está fazendo Kabuto?

**Kabuto: **- fazendo sinais com a mão tentando dizer algo para o Sasuke – Eu estou trabalhando a minha comunicação verbal. u.u

**Sasuke: **- Tentando adivinhar – Peixe podre na cabeça do...Pedófilo?

**Kabuto: **Você é péssimo nisso Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Você é que está fazendo errado seu estrupício! Ò.Ó

**Kabuto: **Eu?Ah tá, você também é muito bom pra adivinhar...

**Sasuke: **Que foi?

**Kabuto: **- olhando para Konan desconfiado – Konan,você engordou?

**Konan: **O quê??Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Ela não engordou...ela sempre foi assim. u.u

**Konan: **Já chega!Eu vou subir e você que se vire Pein!

**Pein: **Não me deixe aqui sozinho!Konan!Eu tenho medo do Homem Cobra e seu fiel escudeiro!Não me deixe aqui!Eu...onde você vai Kabuto?? o.O

**Kabuto: **Vou com ela trabalhar minha comunicação não-verbal.

**Pein: **Se você der mais um passo,eu vou virar você do avesso! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Estou tão feliz por nós estarmos aqui juntos!Eu vou registrar esse momento tirando um foto mental de vocês! n.n – imitando a forma de uma câmera com as mãos – Clique!

**Sasuke: **Faltou acender o flash.

**Pein: **Se o Orochimaru faz graça, riam!Ou ignorem...

**(porta abrindo)**

**Pein: **Deidara?Já voltou?

**Deidara: **É que o filme só vai começar daqui a 1 hora.E eu esqueci o dinheiro.

**Tobi: **Deidara–san!Tobi quer assistir também!Tobi pode ir com você?

**Deidara: **Não. u.u

**Tobi: **Você nunca deixa eu me divertir... TT TT

**Deidara: **É assim que eu me divirto. n.n

**Tobi: **O que eu faço que te irrita tanto Deidara-sempai?

**Deidara: **Sua felicidade.

**Tobi: **O que você quer que eu faça para não ser tão feliz?

**Deidara: **Ser menos feliz.

**Tobi: **Tobi não entendeu nada.Já sei!Vamos assistir TV! n.n

**Orochimaru: **Boa idéia Tobi!

**Tobi: **Oi Orochimara! n.n

**Orochimaru: **Oi Tobi! n.n

**Tobi: **O que você está fazendo aqui? n.n

**Orochimaru: **Eu não sei. n.n

**Tobi: **Quem bom!Quer ver TV comigo?

**Orochimaru: **Claro!

**Tobi: **Oi Zazuge!Oi Kabaço!

**Sasuke: **Deixa eu matar ele?

**Orochimaru: **Não. n.n

**Sasuke: **TT TT

**Konan: **Pein...você já acabou?

**Pein: **Eu mal comecei.

**Konan: **Você podia ser mais simples nessa questão.

**Orochimaru: **Você gosta de coisas simples Konan?

**Konan: **Sim.Eu gosto de coisas simples. u.u

**Pein: **É por isso que você se casou comigo. n.n

**Konan: **Pein.

**Pein: **O que foi?

**Konan: **Nós não estamos casados.

**Pein: **Não?

**Konan: ¬¬**

**Tobi: **Tobi acha que essa conversa não tem sentido.

**Konan: **Pela primeira vez na vida o Tobi tem razão. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi tem?

**Konan: **Tem...?

**Tobi: **Tobi tem razão!Tobi tem razão!Então é assim que a gente se sente quando tem razão?

**(5 segundos depois)**

**Tobi: **Até que é meio irritante.

**Konan e Pein: ¬¬**

**Konan: **Eu acho que homes são seres que tem metade do cérebro e só pensam "naquilo".

**Tobi: **Konan falou bonito.Mas não falou coisa com coisa...

**Pein: **É que ela está treinando pra ser política. u.u

**Tobi: **O que é política?

**Konan: **Não tente entender.

**CONTINUA...**

**Eu nunca pensei que maltratar alguém em uma fic pudesse ser tão legal. XD **

**Histórinha de última hora**

**Uma vez a minha Nee-chan veio aqui em casa.Então ela pôs a cabeça para fora da janela.Na nossa janela tem uma cortina que é presa em um pau(parem de pensar em besteiras seu pervertidos).Eu sái pra pegal meu cel,quando eu voltei eu encontrei a Nee- chan ainda com a cabeça pra fora,com a cortina em cima do seu pescoço impedindo que ela se movesse.A única coisa que ela disse foi:aconteceu alguma coisa...aconteceu alguma coisa...**

**ME MANDEM REVIEWS!! Sayonara!n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

**Konan: **Já chega Orochimaru!Você já nos atrasou bastante agora dê o fora daqui! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Tá legal eu volto assim que vocês ligarem. n.n

**Pein: **Vai demoraaar...

**Orochimara: **Mas eu vou ter que deixar o Sasuke-kun aqui. u.u

**Pein e Sasuke: **O quê?Você vai? O.O

**Orochimaru: **Vou.Tenho que resolver assuntos importantes.E o Sasuke-kun ainda é muito novinho pra ter conhecimento sobre estes assuntos.

**Sasuke: **Jamais se refira a mim como "inho".Isso significa que você está não está ligando pra mim. Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **É...pode ser que eu não ligo mesmo. n.n

**Sasuke: **Como eu odeio ele... TT TT

**Orochimaru: **Tchauzinho Sasuke-kun!! n.n

**Sasuke-kun: **Vá de ré...

**Pein: **Estamos livres.

**Tobi: **Zazuge-kun eu fiz uma música sua na versão da galinha Marylu.

_Nota:Maldita seja a pessoa que inventou essa música.Por causa do nome da galinha fazem sacanagem comigo até hoje. TT TT_

**Sasuke: **Se você cantar essa música eu vou te partir ao meio.

**Tobi: **Não tenha vergonha Zazuge-kun.Eu vou cantar pra você antes que o Deidara-san saia.

_Nota:_ _Imaginem a pior voz de taquara-rachada que vocês conseguirem._

**Versão do Zazuge **

**Versão Galinha Marylu**

Eu tinha Eu tinha

um amigo uma galinha

que chamava Zazuge-kun. que se chamava Marylu

Um dia Um dia

o pedófilo fiquei com fome

tirou da vila o Zazuge-kun e papei a Marylu

Zazuge kun Marylu

Zazuge-kun Marylu

Tomou uma decisão muito babaca tinha cara de babaca

Zazuge-kun Marylu

Zazuge-kun Marylu

Me olhava frio ao lado do Orochimara Botava ovo pela culatra

Zazuge-kun

Zazuge-kun

Era mesmo um...

**Sasuke: **Já chega!!Agora eu te mato!!

**Tobi: **Não mata o Tobi!Tobi pensou que você ia gostar!! TT TT – correndo –

**Sasuke: **Volte aqui seu pirulito ambulante!Pêssego mutante!Pirulito da Kikolândia!Volte aqui Tobii!! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Tobi não fez nada!Tobi é um bom garoto!Tobi jura! TT TT

**Deidara: **Sasuke!Quem pode matar ele sou eu e o Pein!Portanto largue o pescoço dele e ponha essa espada no chão! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **Mas que droga!Mas se ele me provocar de novo eu vou matar ele!

**Deidara: **Como quiser.Agora anda logo Tobi,antes que eu mude de idéia e deixe você aí. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi já vai,Tobi já vai! n.n

**Pein: **Divirtam-se. – sorriso maligno –

**Deidara: **Cala a boca! Ò.Ó

**(Algum tempo depois)**

**Kakuzu: **Cadê o Deidara e o Tobi?

**Zetsu: **Tem certeza que quer saber?

**Hidan: **Um deve estar procurando seu pai pirulito,e o outro deve estar explodindo algo ou alguém ou sei lá.

**Pein: **Errado.Eles foram ao cinema.

**Kisame: **Que raridade.

**(A porta se abre)**

**Tobi: **Deidara-san,você não vai fazer nada mesmo?

**Deidara: **Não

**Kakuzu: **O que houve?

**Deidara: **Não deixaram eu entrar no cinema. 

**Zetsu: **Por quê?

**Deidara: **Não interessa.

**Pein: **Interessa sim.

**Konan: **Você fez alguma coisa?

**Tobi: **É que o filme era apenas para homens. u.u

**Konan: **E?O que o Deidara tem haver com isso?

**Tobi: **Pensaram que ele era uma mulher. u.u

**Deidara: **Tobi!Eu mandei você ficar calado!

**Pein: **Não grite com ele.É óbvio que eles pensariam que você era uma garota,olhe só pra você mesmo!

**Deidara: **Olha quem fala!!Pelo menos eu não pareço uma imitação um pouco mais cabeluda,feia e cheia piercings do Ichigo do Bleach!!

**Pein: **O que você disse?!

**Deidara: **Tá Dando uma de vovó da Chiquinha agora?!

**Pein: **Seuu...!!

**Konan: **Homens...são todos iguais.

**Deidara e Pein: **Não são não!

**Konan: **Vão parar de gritar ou não?

**Pein: **Oras as...o que você está lendo Konan?

**Konan: **O livro do Por que dos homens para mulheres.

**Kisame: **E o que fala sobre nós aí?

**Konan: **Nada que digam que eles devem ter cara de peixe,ter piercings na cara ou se fantasiar de planta carnívora.

**Pein,Kisame e Zetsu: **Hein??Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Prossiga logo.

**Konan: **Por que o cachorro não morde o seu dono que é homem?  
Ética profissional.

Por que quando um homem trai a mulher perde 90 do seu caráter?  
Porque não existe homem 100

Por que as piadas de loiras só tem 1 linha ?  
Para que os homens possam entendê-las.

Qual a diferença entre um homem e o ET?  
O ET telefona para casa.

Por que é que a maioria das mulheres dirige mal?  
Por que os instrutores são homens.  


Por que a maioria dos motoristas de táxis são homens e não mulheres?  
Por que a "IGNORÂNCIA" é um "REQUISITO INDISPENSÁVEL".

Por que é que há mais mulheres que homens?  
Por que "MÃE NATUREZA" é sábia.

No que se parece um HOMEM ao "WINDOWS"?  
É que cada vez que o usamos ele parece ótimo, mas há sempre uma versão que o substitui.

O que faz os homens parecerem tão bonitos?  
A escuridão.

_Nota: É por isso que o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi são tão lindos XD._

Por que existe o MACHISMO?  
Por que de ilusões também se vive.

Por que a inteligência do homem não pode ser paga com dinheiro?  
Por que não existe moeda tão pequena.

Como deixar um homem louco na cama?  
É só esconder o controle remoto.

Por que só 10 dos homens vão para o céu?  
Por que se todos fossem seria o inferno.

Por que é que os homens se sentam com as pernas abertas?  
Por que se fecharem as pernas esmagarão o cérebro.

Por que há mais GAYS que LÉSBICAS?  
Por que nem "ELES" gostaram de ser homens.

O que têm em comum o clitóris, os aniversários e o vaso sanitário?  
Os homens sempre erram.

_Nota:Eu não coloquei o Sasori nas fics porque...bom...nem eu mesmo sei.Minha nee-chan falou que o Sasori morre logo.E por isso eu não precisava colocá-lo na fic.Mesmo assim eu podia ter botado.Mas eu não vou voltar atrás.Gome.XD_

**AVISO!: ALGUMAS FRASES ACIMA SÃO MEIO PRECONCEITUOSAS COM OS HOMENS E ALGUMAS NÃO FOI A AUTORA QUE CRIOU.MAS NÃO PODEMOS NEGAR QUE ELAS SÃO ENGRAÇADAS NÃO É MESMO?XD PODEMOS CONSIDERAR ISSO COMO VINGANÇA AOS HOMENS QUE ACHAM QUE TODA LOIRA É BURRA.GAROTAS LOIRAS QUE ESTÃO LENDO A FIC,ALEGREM-SE.E HOMENS QUE ESTÃO LENDO A FIC E ACHAM QUE LOIRAS SÃO BURRAS:VÃO SE #¨#&#¨¨.OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO.**

**Pein: **Eu nunca ouvi tanta mentira sobre os homens.

**Konan: **Mas algumas são verdadeiras. u.u

**Sasuke: **É por isso que as garotas não largam do meu pé. u.u

**Konan: **Quem mandou ser obscuro?

**Tobi: **Tobi não entendeu nada.Mas Tobi acha que Tobi é feliz por ser homem assim mesmo.

**Konan: **Você não é um homem.

**Tobi: **Tobi não é?

**Kisame: **Ela tem razão.Você é um pirulito ambulante.

**Tobi: ** - confuso –

**Konan: **Eu volto já.Vou na farmácia.

**(Algum tempo depois)**

**Konan: **Gente...

**Akatsuki: **Fala.

**Konan: **Ué?Cadê o Itachi?

**Hidan: **Boa pergunta.

**Itachi: **Quem ousa falar meu santo nome em vão?

**Konan: **Eu mesma.Onde você estava?

**Itachi: **No meu quarto. u/.\u

**Konan: **Fazendo?

**Itachi: **Não é a sua conta.

**Konan: **Que seja.Eu tenho uma notícia pra dar a vocês.

**Deidara: **De novo?

**Konan: **É!De novo!

**Hidan: **Fala logo.

**Konan: **Eu não to grávida. u.u

**Akatsuki: **- processando a mensagem –

**Pein: **O QUÊ??

**Konan: **Eu disse que eu não estou grávida.

**Akatsuki: **O QUÊ??

**Konan: **Ninguém merece...

**Itachi: **A vida é boa.

**Konan: **O que foi que você disse?Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Nada não. u/.\u

**Pein: **Mas...como?O que houve?

**Konan: **Er...bem...eu...confundi as cores do teste de gravidez...he...he...

**Pein: **Kooonaan!!Sua baakaaaaaa!!Como você pôde fazer uma idiotice dessas??

**Konan: **Go-gomeee... TT TT – assustada com o Pein –

**(Porta abrindo)**

**Orochimaru: **Eu volteiii!!Ué?O que está acontecendo?

**Pein: **A Konan não ta grávida!Foi tudo um engano!Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Quer dizer que você não vai ser pai?

**Pein: **Não...TT TT

**Orochimaru: **Não vai ter bebê?

**Pein: **Não. TT TT

**Orochimaru: **Então eu vou tomar medidas drásticas para ter um filho! Ò.Ó

**Pein: **O que??

**Konan: **Nossa...quem vai ser a pobre coitada?

**Orochimaru: **Você Konan!!

**Konan: **HEIIIINNNNN??

**Pein: **O-o quê??

**Konan: **Eu não quero!!Não!!Não!!Não!!Nunca!!De jeito nenhum!!

**Orochimaru: **Venha aqui agora!

_Nota: SOCORRO!!TÔ IMAGINANDO BESTEIRA!!TAMPEM OS MEU OLHOS!!TAMPEM OS MEUS OLHOS!! _

**Konan: **SOCORRO!! TT TT

**Pein: **- entrou na frente do Orochi-cobra - Se você encostar um dedo...língua na Konan, você vai partir pra outro mundo em um segundo! – lançando seu olhar terrivelmente assustadoramente fixo –

**Orchimaru: **Sasuke-kun!!Não deixe ele me matar!!

**Sasuke: **A vontade.

**Pein: **Ótimo!Venha já aqui!!

**Orochimaru: **SOCORRO!! TT TT

**MAIS UM FINAL FELIZ...MAS AINDA CONTINUA XD**

**Eu realmente sou muito má.Hoje de tarde eu deitei na cama e capotei com o fone de ouvido ainda ligado,mas por sorte ele escorregou da minha orelha.Eu acordei no pulo porque minha prima me ligou e tocou a música do Naruto: Hero's Come Back.E o som tava muito alto e o celular tava bem do lado do meu ouvido.Mas isso me acordou em ambos os sentidos,depois desse susto eu lembrei que eu nem tinha começado o cap novo da fic.Eu terminei hoje em duas o eu fiz isso...nem eu mesma sei.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

**(No escritório)**

**Tobi: **Tobi vai usar o PC!!Tobi vai usar o PC!! n.n – liga e começa a fazer um barulho estranho – Tobi vai no Deidara-san,ele dever entender algumas coisa de PC.Tobi vai deixar o PC ligado. n.n

**(Quarto** **do Deidara)**

**Tobi: **Deidara-san.Deidara-san!Deidara-san!

**Deidara: **ZZZZZ

**Tobi: **Deidara-sempai!!

**Deidara: **Que é...?

**Tobi: **O PC está fazendo um barulho de serra - elétrica,você que ele pode explodir?

**Deidara: **Tobi seu idiota!!Claro que pode explodir!Pode explodir uma placa,queimar o computador ou até pior!!Desliga!!

**Tobi: **Tobi sabia que o Deidara-sempai entendia disso. n.n

**Deidara: **Deixe seus comentários idiotas pra depois e vai desligar logo o PC!!Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Haii!! n.n – correndo –

**Deidara: **Esse idiota...só mesmo uma pessoa burra não saberia da possibilidade de um computador explodir quando faz algum barulho estranho. Ò.Ó

_Nota: Acreditem,isso aconteceu comigo.Minha onee-chan estava dormindo quando eu a acordei e fiz esta pergunta besta sem pensar.Mas eu desliguei o PC antes disso.Isso prova que em momentos de burrice eu sou menos burra que o Tobi,embora o Tobi sempre tem seus momentos de burrice XD._

**( Na sala)**

**Pein: **Cadê a Konan? o.O

**Hidan: **Ela disse que ia rever uma inimiga de infância e já voltava. u.u

**Pein: **Seu idiota!!Você deixou ela ir sem perguntar mais nada??Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Foi. u.u

**Zetsu: **Qual é o problema ela ter ido?

**Pein: **Quando se trata da Konan coisas simples são perigosas!Vocês deviam saber disso!

**(porta abrindo)**

**Pein: **Onde você foi?Nossa Konan,quem foi que te bateu aí na testa?O.O

**Konan: **Minha inimiga.

**Tobi: **Konan brigou e apanhouu!! n.n

**Konan: **Foi só um soco na minha testa seu idiota!Além do mais quem tirou sangue dela fui eu. u.u

**Tobi: **Por quê?Você é enfermeira?Tobi não sabia que Konan era enfermeira.

**Konan: **Inteligência te mandou recado Tobi.

**Tobi: **No e-mail ou no telefone?

**Konan: **No seu cérebro.

**Tobi: **Mas como eu vou ver se está no meu cérebro.

**Kisame: **Você nunca vai ver. u.u

**Kakuzu: **É impossível você ver. u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi não queria desistir TT TT

**Itachi: **Já sei como te ajudar Tobi.

**Akatsuki: **Vai ajudar??O.O

**Tobi: **Como Itachi-san? n.n

**Itachi: **Corta metade da sua cabeça e olha o que tem dentro. u/.\u

**Tobi: **Boa idéia Itachi-san!! n.n

**Zetsu: **Eu sabia que ele não ia ajudar.

**Deidara: **Adorei a idéia.

**Pein: **Eu podia ter falado isso antes pra ele.

**Kakuzu: **Finalmente vamos ser livres e nunca mais ter dias longos e frios de angústia,causados por um pirulito gigante de pêssego ambulante nascido na kikolândia,vamos ter paz,poder ter nossos filhos e...

**Akatsuki: **Já chega Kakuzu.

**Kakuzu: **Eu me empolguei.

**Konan: **Maluco.Você e o Pein vivem se empolgando.

**Kakuzu e Pein: **Mentira!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Só nessa semana vocês se empolgaram umas 10 vezes.

**Pein: **Tudo tem o seu motivo. u.u

**Zetsu: **Não sei não...

**Deidara: **Se tratando de vocês nada tem um motivo. u.u

**Kakuzu: **Desde quando você tem argumentos pra dizer isso?

**Deidara: **Fale com a minha mão. u.u

**Kakuzu: **Essa piada já perdeu a graça!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **...

**Mão do Deidara: **...

**Kisame: **Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

**Itachi: **...

**Tobi: **Pein, o...

**Pein: **O que você quebrou e quanto vai nos custar?

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi não quebrou nada.

**Pein: **Então vai ter uma tempestade de mil dias e mil noites aqui no deserto.

**Akatsuki: **...

**Tobi: **Tobi ia dizer que o Deidara-sempai entende de tecronologia de computação.Mas principalmente na parte de explosão. n.n

**Pein: **Eu não entendi nada.

**Deidara: **Nem tente entender.Vai te levar a fadiga.E é tecnologia não tecronologia Tobi.

**Zetsu: **Como chegamos a esse ponto da conversa?

**Kisame: **Não tenho a menor idéia.

**Kakuzu: **Melhor esquecer. u.u

**Konan: **Concordo.

**Itachi: **...

**Pein: **Itachi.

**Itachi: **Sim? u/.\u

**Pein: **Já está me irritando essa sua personalidade calma e tranqüila!Diga alguma coisa!!Você está parecendo a autora da fic na escola!!Ò.Ó

**Shibahime: **Como você sabe que eu sou quieta na escola?o.O

**Pein: **Não interessa!!Volta a escrever as minhas falas!!

**Shibahime: **Só não te mordo porque eu preciso de você vivo pra continuar a fic.

**Pein: **Se você está aqui então quem está escrevendo o que eu estou dizendo agora?O.O

**Shibahime: **Meu inner. u.u

**Pein: **Eu to com medo.

**Shibahime: **Tô vasando. o.o/

**Itachi: **Eu não quero nem saber o que foi isso.

**Pein: **Fala mais!!Me irrita tanto quando você fala pouco nesse tom tão calmo!!

**Itachi: **Não. u.u

**Pein: **TT TT

**CONTINUA...**

_**Eu ia escrever mais coisa só que houve um pequeno problema.Meu otouto me mordeu hoje perto do olho.Isso mostra que ele está aprendendo comigo.Sangrou um pouco e deixou cicatriz.Não lancei a fic antes também por problemas que vocês não vão saber.XDEu estão vendo se eu penso em um tema novo na fic.Eu pretendo terminar essa fic com no mínimo(?) 12 capítulos.Mas depois eu vou fazer mais nosense pondo outros personagens de Naruto como principais.XD E como eu sou muito boazinha(?),eu vou pôr o Sasori nos dois últimos capítulos.Mas só se me pedirem.XD Desculpem pela demora pra lançar o cap novo,isso não vai se repetir.Sayonara Minna!**_

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!SE NÃO EU **__**NÃO CONTINUO . **_

\n.n/


	8. especial

_**Yo minna!Desculpem mas esse **__**NÃO**__** é o novo capítulo da fic.Quem não quiser ler que leia outro cap ou que se dane.Quem quiser leia a vontade. n.n Aqui eu vou explicar a vocês porque exatamente o Sasori não está na fic. u.u Como podem aparecer intrusos eu sugiro que você(s)que estão lendo esse especial da fic leiam a legenda abaixo para não haver desentendimentos durante a leitura da fic.**_

_**Hime: A autora baka da fic.**_

**Tsu: Meu inner.**

**Heike: minha nee-chan que está logada aqui no fanfiction.**

**E: E o resto são os meus amigos da escola. XD**

**Agora sim podem ler sem desentendimentos. n.n**

**Hime:** Bom aqui estou eu vivinha pra contar o porquê do não-aparecimento do Sasori na fic.Uma das causas já citadas em capítulos anteriores é por minha Nee-chan falar que ele morre logo.

**Tsu: **O que não é uma boa razão para tirar ele da fic.

**Hime: **Calada. u.u

**Tsu: **Hai...

**Hime: **Bom, o Sasori não apareceu na fic porque...

**Sasori: **Porque ela me seqüestrou,me ameaçou e me fez trabalhar para ela como escravo!!E sem salário mínimo!!

**Hime: **Bakaa!!Eu disse pro povo que ta lendo que você só apareceria nos dois últimos capítulos da fic !!E isso se me pedirem!! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: **Eu quero meus direitos!!Eu quero pelo menos um salário mínimo!!

**Hime: **Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir??Eu só tenho vinte reais pra comprar meu mangá!!

**Tsu: **O Sunadokei não pode esperar,baka!!

**Heike: **Com essa parte eu concordo. u.u

**Késsia: **Seqüestra o Sasuke pra mim Hime??

**Vitória: **Eu também quero!!

**Nicole: **Quem é Sasuke?

**Todos: **...

**Gabriel: **Seqüestra o Itachi pra mim?

**Todos: **O.O

**Gabriel: **É pra ele me ensinar jutsus seus bakas!! Ò.Ó

**Eduardo: **Então eu também quero!!

**Lucas: **Eu também!!

**Simone: **Eu quero um Sasuke pra mim.Ele é muito lindo.

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou de ninguém!!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Se você não ficar calado eu vou te seqüestrar!!

**Sasuke: **Tente. u.u

**Hime: **Ok…então…Orochimaru!!

**Sasuke: **Ele nãoo!!Eu fico quietinho!!Eu juro!! TT TT

**Hime: **Assim é melhor. u.u

**Tsu: **Perdeu playboy. XD

**Sasuke: **Ò.Ó

**July: **Eu não sei se eu quero o Sasuke...tô indecisa.

**Janaína: **Eu quero o Sasuke,o Kakashi,Itachi...

**Késsia: **Egoísta.

**Janaína: **Calada.

**Késsia: **Ai!!Desculpintão.

**Janaína: **...

**Hime: **Eu posso continuar? TT TT

**Késsia: **Pode.

**Janaína: **Eu não terminei de falar quem eu quero!!

**Hime: **É pra escolher só um.Ei!Eu não disse eu ia seqüestra alguém pra dar assim sem mais nem menos!

**July: **Dá de graça pra gente Hime. n.n

**Hime: **Vou dar só porque a July pediu. u.u

**Sasuke: **O que??

**Heike: **Eu quero o Itachi,o Deidara,o Sasori e...acho que só.Eu esqueci de alguém?

**Hime: **Nee-chan...o Sasori já é meu escravo.

**Heike: **Trocaria ele pelo Sasuke?

**Hime: **Mas é claro. u.u

**Tsu: **Como não trocar. u.u

**Sasori: **Ei!! Ò.Ó

**Simone: **Eu queria um Sasuke pra mim. TT TT

**Sasuke: **Perdeu playboa. u.u

**Simone: **O que você disse?

**Sasuke: **Você é surda?

**Simone: **Vamos dividir ele Hime.

**Vitória: **Não se esqueça de mim.

**Hime: **Então vamos programar o horário.

**Simone: **Que horário?

**Hime: **O horário de cada uma ficar com ele. o.O

**Simone: **Mas é que eu tava pensando em dividir ele aos três pedaços mesmo. u.u

**Sasuke: **O.O

**Hime: **Eu fico com a cabeça!! n.n

**Simone: **Eu fico com o meio!! n.n

**Vitória: **Eu fico com toda a parte debaixo!! n.n

**Todos: **O.O

**Vitória: **Vocês só pensam em besteira!! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **SOCORRO!! TT TT

**Heike: **Certo,me dê o Itachi e o Dei. u.u

**Gabriel: **Nada disso!!Precisamos deles para ensinar uns jutsus legai pra gente!Se quiser devolvemos depois.

**Eduardo: **Isso mesmo!!

**Lucas: **Boto fé!!

**Heike: **Eu não divido minha propriedade com niguém!!Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Eu não sou sua propriedade. u.u

**Heike: **Ah é sim!! Ò.Ó

**July: **Certo eu fico com o Tobi. u.u

**Todos: **O.O

**July:**Qual é gente??O Tobi é bonito!! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Tobi é adorado!! n.n

**Hime: **Calados todos vocês!!Ò.Ó

**Janaína: **Eu ainda quero o Kakashi!! Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Venha aqui Itachi Uchiha!!Agora!!E você Deidara!!Pare de se esconder e venha já aqui!!

**Katsuo: **Aniki.

**Hime: **O que foi katsuo-chan?

**Katsuo: **Eu quero um irmão.

**Tsu: **Hein??

**Hime: **E como eu poço ajudá-lo nisso? u.u

**Katsuo: **Ou você casa com o Sasuke e "faz" um irmãozinho pra mim...

**Tsu: **Era o que eu mais queria.

**Hime: **Hein?? O.O

**Sasuke: **Calado garoto!!

**Hime: **Não grite com o meu otouto!!

**Katsuo: **Ou diga pra mamãe fazer um novo irmãozinho pra mim. u.u

**Tsu: **Isso não é uma boa idéia.Melhor a primeira.

**Sasuke: **O que você disse?? O.O

**Hime: **Nee-chan!!Eu não sei o que fazer!!Me ajudaa aquii!! TT TT

**Heike: **O que foi?Qual é o problema? o.O

**Katsuo: **Eu quero um irmãozinho.

**Heike: **Por que não disse antes?Eu e o Itachi e o Dei-kun teremos a horna de te dar DOIS irmãozinhos. n.n

**Katsuo: **Dois são melhores que um!! n.n

**Tsu: **Deixa que eu faço isso por você otouto!!Eu te dou quantos irmãozinhos você quiser!!

**Hime: **Sua inner baka!!

**Sasuke: **O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??

**FIM**

_**Depois de muita confusão o resultado foi este:**_

_**Hime e Tsu:Levaram o Sasuke com elas e não dividiram com a Vitória e a Simone.**_

_**Sasori: Continua escravo de Shihime e Tsu sem salário mínimo.**_

_**Itachi: Foi levado por Heike.**_

__

_**Deidara:Também foi levado por Heike**_

_**Gabriel: Apanhou de Heike.**_

_**Eduardo: Apanhou de Heike.**_

_**Lucas: Apanhou de Heike.**_

_**Vitória: Voltou pra casa sem sentir remorso, ciúmes ou inveja.**_

_**Simone: Voltou pra casa com um pouco de remorso e ciúmes.**_

_**Késsia: Ficou feliz por poder ficar com o Sasuke sempre que Hime tiver que sair de casa.Mas foi proibida de beijar ele ou de fazer vocês- sabem- o- quê com ele.**_

_**Janaína: Levou Kakashi pra casa como queria.**_

_**Nicole: Só Deus sabe o que houve com essa pobre alma.**_

_**Katsuo: Voltou pra casa com muita fé de que ia ganhar vários irmãozinhos de ambas suas Anikis.**_

_**July: Levou o Tobi pra casa como queria.**_

_**Sasuke: Está preso por correntes dentro da casa de Hime.**_

_**E a Nee-chan fez o mesmo com o Deidara.Itachi admitiu a derrota e por isso está livre dentro da casa de Heike.**_

_**Com tudo isso chegamos a pelo menos uma conclusão:Itachi,Sasuke,Deidara,Kakashi e Tobi foram levados pra casa de alguém. XD**_


	9. espeçial com os garotos

_**Gome, pessoal.Mas esse também não é um capítulo da fic.Eu sei que eu estou sendo um pouco(?) irritante mas é que desde que meus amigos da escola leram minha fic, todo mundo mesmo da sala pediu pra eu pôr eles em um especial da minha o são muitos(43 alunos),eu deçeidi pôr um grupo diferente a cada dois capítulos.Vou explicar melhor.Dois capítulos e dois especiais.Mas não vai durar pra sempre,por isso podem ficar mais sossegados que essa chatice vai acabar logo.**_

_**O grupo da vez são o Eduardo,Lucas e Gabriel.Junto comigo,a minha inner e claro, o povo de Naruto.Boa leitura. n.n**_

**Gabriel: **Itachi...esses selos são muito complicados.Eu não consigo entender e nem decorar.

**Itachi: **Idiotas só devem aprender jutsus fáceis para idiotas com você e o Naruto entenderem. u/.\u

**Eduardo: **Otário.

**Gabriel: **Vocês são tão legais comigo...

**Itachi: **Você não pode reclamar comigo.Eu já faço muito estar aqui te ajudando.

**Eduardo: **Otário.

**Gabriel: **Calado!!Ò.Ó

**Eduardo: **Me obriga!Vai encarar meu irmão??Ò.Ó

**Lucas: **Vai começar tudo de novo...

**Itachi: **Parem com isso!

**Hime: **Desista.

**Tsu: **É totalmente inútil.

**Gabriel: **E fiquem quietos vocês também!!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Toma cuidado com o que diz pra quem não deve.

**Tsu: **Se me provocar você vai se ferrar.

**Lucas: **Eu to quieto.

**Gabriel: **Não ta não!

**Lucas: **Tô sim.Você é que ta estressado.

**Gabriel: **Não enche!

**Eduardo: **A gente não ia brigar?

**Gabriel: **Não!!Ò.Ó

**Eduardo: **Então ta. u.u

**Itachi: **Eu não entendi nada.

**Hime: **Nem tente.

**Tsu: **Se não você vai ir a fadiga.

**Gabriel: **É assim?

**Itachi: **Não baka.Você tem que colocar o dedo no meio desse buraco que você...

**Hime: **Cuidado com o que diz a ele.Você pode induzi-lo a fazer outra coisa.

**Gabriel: **Eu não sou tão burro assim!Melhor dizendo, eu não sou burro!!

**Hime: **Ninguém disse nada.

**Tsu: **Baka.

**Eduardo: **Que bicho doido.

**Lucas: **Eu não falo nada.Se não ele reclama depois. u.u

**Gabriel: **Mais que #&# de mundo infeliz.

**Deidara: **Boca suja. u.u

**Gabriel: **Não enche garota!

**Deidara: **Do que você me chamou?

**Gabriel: **Foi mal...eu quis dizer garoto.

**Deidara: **Esses # ficam me chamando de garota como se não houvesse gente igual a mim.

**Lucas: **Ele tem razão.Vocês não se esqueceram do Haku não é?

**Eduardo: **É que ele é o que fica mais louco como garota. n.n

**Deidara: **Eu odeio vocês e seus palavreados difíceis de entender!!

**Lucas: **Você não consegue entender?o.O

**Deidara: **Não. u.u

**Lucas: **Então tu é burro mesmo.

**Eduardo: **Será que você pode bater o recorde do Gabriel?

**Hime: **Acho que é meio improvável.

**Tsu: **Ou pode ser que comnsiga.

**Lucas: **É óbvio que não.

**Gabriel e Deidara: **Como é que é??Ò.Ó

**Todos: **Surdos.

**Heike: **O quje está acontecendo aqui... – cai um monte de explosivos em cima da Heike que por sorte sobrevive –

**Hime: **Nee-chan!!

**Tsu: **Quem foi o maldito que fez isso com a minha Aniki??Ò.Ó. – olha pro Deidara –

**Deidara: **Então foi aí que veio parar minhas bombas!!Quem as roubou??Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Vou ter que ajudar senão eu não vou receber meu pagamento. – corre até Heike –

**Hime: - **olha pro Eduardo –

**Eduardo: **Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer. u.u

**Hime: **Gabriel!!Foi você!!Ò.Ó

**Tsu: **Desgraçado!!Como ousou fazer isso com a minha Aniki??O dia da sua morte finalmente chegou!!

**Gabriel: **Mas você nem ao menos ouviu o Lucas!!E já está me acusando assim!!Isso é uma grande ijustiça!!

**Tsu: **Não é droga nenhuma!!

**Hime: **O Lucas jamais faria isso.Óbvio que não foi o Itachi.O Eduardo não é louco!!E as bombas do Deidara sumira,!!Tanto que ele me avisou joje e mnhã e eu ejudei a procurar!!Foi você!!Só podia ter sido você!!

**Gabriel: **É por isso que eu odeio CDFS!!

**Hime: **Eu não sou cdf!!Eu penso!!E sou(censurado) mesmo!!

**Lucas: **Ai!!Repete isso de novo Hime.

**Tsu: **O meu saco ta acabando.

**Hime: **Eu já disse que não!!Ò.Ó

**Lucas: **Foi mal. O.O

**Heike: **Itachi-kun...Deidara-sempai...olha só quantas nuvens vermelhas.São tão bonitas.Será que é o Inferno??

**Hime: **Por sua causa minha Aniki está delirando!!

**Gabriel: **Eu só queria me vingaar!!

**Eduardo: **Você nos vingou de um ótimo jeito. n.n

**Lucas: **Não há como discordar. u.u

**Hime: **Você me irrita muito sendo o hilário certinho, Lucas!

**Lucas: **Inveja mata viu?

**Hime: **Então por que você ta vivo?

**Heike: **Quem morreu?

**Eduardo: **Essa foi boa.

**Heike: **Ai minha cabeça.O que houve?

**Hime: **O Gabriel quase matou você com os explosivos do Deidara!

**Heike: **Vou deixar quieto.

**Todos: **HÃÃÃNN?? O.O

**Tsu: **Acho que ela ainda não se recuperou...

**Hime: **Aniki, vá descansar que eu cuido disso.

**Gabriel: **Eu vou dormir...

**FIM**

_**Eu não tenho idéia do que foi isso.Mas a única conclusão que eu pude chegar foi a que quem não teve nenum problema com nada mesmo foi o Eduardo.Sorte?Talvez.Piedade?Talvez.Quem sabe...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

**Pein: **Que sono...quem está aí?

**Konan: **Não esquenta baka.Sou eu.

**Pein: **Acordou cedo hoje.

**Konan: **Mas foi só uma diferença de 2 minutos, são 6:58 da manhã.

**Tobi: **Hoje a Konan acordou mais cedo!! n.n

**Hidan: **O que faz aqui tão cedo Konan?

**Zetsu: **Não era pra você estar dormindo?

**Kakuzu: **Você acordou cedo hoje...

**Kisame: **Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje Konan?

**Deidara: **Você por aqui agora?

**Itachi: **Konan, você não deveria estar...?

**Konan: **Mais que droga!!Já me sinto mal por causa da minha inimiga e ainda por cima todo mundo aqui quer que eu vá pro inferno!!Ò.Ó

**Pein:** Calma Konan , ninguém disse isso.

**Konan: **Só acordei dois minutos mais cedo!!Vocês tem problema no cérebro ou o quê?

**Itachi: - **sonolento  -

**Pein: **Konan, você está muito nervosa.Por isso que acordar mais cedo não é muito...

**Konan: **Meu saco de filóóó!!Foram só dois minutos!!Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Você ta de TPM?

**Konan: **Não!!

**Zetsu: **Tem certeza?

**Konan: **TT TT

**Deidara: **Que história é essa de chateada por causa da inimiga?

**Kisame: **Alguém quer, por favor, dizer o nome dessa garota??Já ta enchendo chamar ela de inimiga da Konan.

**Konan: **Ela se chama Kaleá.

**Tobi: **Coala aonde?

**Kisame: **Quem entrou em cana?

**Itachi: **Será que existe alguém com esse nome em algum lugar do mundo?

**Pein: **Calou quem?

**Konan: **Eu disse kaleá, seus surdos.

**Tobi: **Isso é comestível?Tem gosto bom?

_Nota:Se alguém que estiver lendo essa fic se chama Kaleá não leve a mau os comentários.É que minha inimiga da escola se chama Kaleá.XD_

**Konan: **

**Zetsu: **Fala sério.Isso é mesmo o nome de uma garota...ela é mesmo um ser humano?

**Hidan: **Você não pode falar isso ou homem árvore.

**Kisame: **É homem planta Hidan.

**Tobi: **Tobi prefere árvore de Natal.

**Kakuzu: **Por quê?

**Tobi: **Porque Tobi ama árvores de Natal. n.n

**Deidara: **Nem pergunte por que, de novo.

**Pein: **Como eles fazem parte da Akatsuki?Como eu fiz eles pararem aqui?Não tem ninguém melhor não? o.O

**Konan:** Nem eu entendo sua escolhas.

**Itachi: **O que a Kale sei lá das quantas fez pra você?

**Konan: **Me superou como mulher. u.u TT TT

**Pein: **Hein??

**Itachi: **Foi só isso? 

**Konan: **Você não é uma mulher...

**Itachi: **E eu nem quero ser.

**Deidara: **O irmãozinho do Itachi é.

**Hime: **Ma que porra de budega de inveja só porque o Sasuke é mais forte e bonito que vocês!!Ele não é gay!!

**Deidara: **É sim.

**Hidan: **Concordo.

**Itachi: **Eu concordo com a Hime.

**Pein: **Ela tem que parar de sair da tela pra discutir com a gente.

**AVISO:Isso que Hime, no caso eu, irá falar agora serve pra todos vocês que falam que Sasuke é gay.E você não é exceção Nee-chan!!**

**Hime: **Se o Sasuke é ou não é gay o problema é dele e ninguém tem que meter o bedelho.

**Itachi: **Falou bonito Hime.Gosto de você mais que a Heike.

**Hime: **Você só gosta de mim quando eu defendo o Sasuke quando dizem que ele é gay.

**Itachi: **Isso mesmo.

**Pein: **Podemos por favor voltar a fic?

**Hime: **Ah!É mesmo.Eu tinha me esquecido.Tô vazando novamente. \o

**Kisame: **Continua Konan.

**Konan: **Não tenho mais nada a declarar...já sei!!Me respondam uma coisa.

**Akatsuki: **Fala.

**Konan: **O que é divertido e eu não tenho?

**Akatsuki: **Seios grandes.

**Konan: **Vão pro inferno!!Vocês não ajudam porra nenhuma!!Além do mais não dá pra ver com essa capa por cima ta??Então não tem como vocês saberem.

**Kakuzu: **É que nós dissemos isso porque você não tem cara de mulher peituda.

**Konan: **Vão se ferrar!!Eu vou embora.

_**Desculpem pela grande demora pra lançar o cap novo da fic.É que os malditos professores fizeram 3 semanas de prova.Sinto muito mesmo gente.Odeio deixar as pessoa esperando!!Eu sei que eu poderia ter escrito mais coisa...mas é que eu tenho uma prova de matemática hoje e eu arranjei tempo pra estudar e fazer o cap novo da fic.Pelo menos é minha última prova.Ainda essa semana novo cap, aguardem!!**_

_**REVIEWS!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

**Kakuzu: **Konan.

**Konan: **Que foi?

**Kakuzu: **Abriram um salão de beleza com uma máquina de última geração aqui...no meio do nada praticamente.

**Konan: **Tá...e que máquina é essa? ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Eles amarram linhas nos seus cílios e puxam de uma vez.Só é preciso dois puxões pra sua sobrancelha ficar pronta.

**Konan: **Isso já comprova que não presta. u.u

**Tobi: **Essa técnica não é nada nova. u.u

**Konan: **Não? ¬¬

**Tobi: **Não. u.u

**Kakuzu: **Então? ¬¬

**Tobi: **Essa é a maneira mais antiga de se arrancar um dente! n.n

**Konan e Kakuzu: **Sabia que ele ia dizer uma coisa idiota... ¬¬

**Pein: **Bom dia meu Amor!!

**Konan: **Hein? O.O

**Deidara: **Ele não consegue disfarçar mesmo... ¬¬

**Pein: **Quero dizer...Konan...he He...

**Zetsu: **Acho que eu já preciso arranjar uma garota...

**Kisame: **Eu também...

**Deidara: **Não se preocupe Kisame...eu te levo até o lago dos cisnes, se você quiser... u.u

**Kisame: **Calada!!

**Deidara: **Hein? Ò.Ó

**Kisame: **Digo...calado. n.n

**Tobi: **Zetsu-san!!Eu te levo até a floresta encantada!! n.n

**Zetsu: **E eu te levo até a pirulitolândia. ¬¬

**Tobi: **Lá tem uma pinheira linda de 300 anos! n.n Você vai amar...e ela vai amar você também, pois você é uma planta sagrada!! n.n

**Zetsu:** Eu sou uma planta sagrada? o.O

**Tobi: **Claro!! n.n

**Hidan: **Essa é boa.Por quê ele é uma planta sagrada Tobi?

**Tobi: **Porque Deus deu a ele a capacidade de andar, falar,sobreviver sem o sol,ter cara pintada,se fundir a outra plantas,se camuflar,ter sentimentos humanos e carnívoros, comer o Kisame sem vomitar...

**Zetsu: **Eu já entendi!! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Consegui!!Filmei e agora eu vou colocar no youtube!!

**Itachi: **Não é uma boa idéia... ¬¬

**Kisame: **Se a fala do comer o Kisame saiu então eu vou quebrar essa câmera! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Sabe Pein...é exatamente nessa horas que o líder tem que agir.

**Pein: **Se eles se matarem eu ponho a autora baka no clã e a irmã baka dela.

**Hime e Heike: **Nós ouvimos isso...lemos...tanto faz!!

**Pein: **Digo...as lindas e espertas irmãs Tohomora. n.n

**Hime; **Vamos voltar aniki.

**Heike: **Certo...estamos de olho em vocês!!

**Itachi: **Depois disso eu é quem deveria ser o líder... ¬¬

**Konan: **Me sinto mal... TT TT

**Pein: **Quer que eu te leve pra cama? u,u

**Konan: **Cuidado com o que fala!! Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!! Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Também não foi isso que eu quis dizer!!Eu não to passando mal!!Eu estou me sentido arrasada por causa do que ouve entre mim e aquela mocréia!!

**Pein: **Eu tava brincando Konan.Você tem seios grandes. n.n

**Konan: **Isso não me ajuda a me sentir melhor!!

**Kakuzu: **Então o que podemos fazer por você?

**Kisame: **Cuidado com o que você fala!

**Konan: **Quem tem que resolver isso sou eu...e vocês vão ser meus cobaias!!

**Itachi: **Vou enterrar minhas coisas e preparar meu túmulo.Alguém viu minha toca de cachorro de dormir?

**Tobi: **Tobi viu! o/

**Itachi: **Onde está? ¬¬

**Tobi: **Tobi deu pra um cachorrinho.Ele tinha orelhas iguais as da toca. n.n

**Itachi: **Um cachorro já tem orelhas seu idiota!!Pra quê vai precisar de quatro orelhas?Ainda mais quando duas não servem pra nada a não ser esquentar a cabeça do cachorro até explodir!!Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Tobi matou o cacchorrinho!!Tobi é uma mau garoto!! TT TT

**Itachi: **¬¬

**Konan: **Já sei!!Eu vou fazer um eiru!!

**Itachi: **E vai querer que a gente coma?

**Konan: **Exato!- determinada –

**Itachi: **Alguém quer fazer seu túmulo comigo?Ou encomendar um caixão e por na conta do Kakuzu?

**Kakuzu: **Ei!! Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Vou preparar o peru!!E você todos já pra mesa!! Ò.Ó

**( na sala)**

**Pein: **Já faz duas horas que a Konan pôs esse peru no forno...será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Konan: **Prontinho pessoal!! n.n

**Itachi: **Tenho mesmo que fazer i...

**Konan: **Feche a matraca e coma logo!!

**Pein: **- coloca o dedo no peru antes de começarem a comer –

**Konan: **Que foi Pein?o.O

**Pein: **O peru ta frio Konan.

**Akatsuki: **Tá? – não deram uma mordida e pararam de comer –

**Konan: **Não pode ser. – coloca o dedo no peru – Tá mesmo...o que será que aconteceu?

**Pein: **Colocou no forno?

**Konan: **Claro. u.u

**Pein: **Colocou pra esquentar?

**Konan: **Sim. u.u

**Pein: **Ligou o forno?

**Konan: **Sim.

**Pein: **Colocou quantos graus?

**Konan: **Graus?Como assim? o.O

**Pein: **- se joga pra trás – Afastem-se desse peru!!Repito!!Afastem-se desse peru!!

**Akatsuki: **- Se joga pra trás –

**Pein: **- olha pro Hidan – O.O

**Akatsuki: **- olha pro Hidan –

**Pein: **Se afastem-se do Hidan!!Repito!!Se afastem-se do Hidan!!

**Akatsuki: **- levantam da mesa e correm –

**Hidan: **- comendo o peru –

**Konan: **Eu fracassei de novo!! TT TT

**Pein: **Pelo menos você não comeu o peru... ¬¬

**Konan: **¬¬

**Pein: **n.n

**Konan: **TT TT

**CONTINUA…**

_**não posso dizer mais nada que meu tempo é curto!!**_

_**REVIWES TT TT**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI**

_**Estou aqui com mais um especial, vou lançaro capítulo novo da fic amanhã.Juro!!Hoje meus amigos da escola quase me matam pela demora.E metade(?)da turma agora são meus inimigos, o que diminui o número de especiais e o tempo que vocês perdem lendo isso.Bom vamos lá.As meninas da vez agora são a July,Daiane,Luisa e Haquêhnia(lê-se raquênia).Ela é minha japonesa!!E minha irmã Heike e o povo de Naruto que não tinha nada pra fazerInner de férias!!.Boa leitura inútil...ou quase.**_

**Heike: **Yo!!Minna!!

**July: **A Hime ainda não chegou Heike. n.n

**Heike: **Mas o que será que aquela mentecapta está fazendo?! Ò.Ó

**Daiane: **A prima dela deve estar dando um sermão nela.

**Heike: **Mas pra quê, se ela sabe muito bem que a Hime desliga quando dão sermão e só volta no final?

**Haquêhnia: **Relaxa gente.Ela deve estar dando uns amassos no Sasuke. u.u

**Daiane: **Mas ela já tem namorado.

**Heike: **É mesmo.Outro dia eu peguei no flagra o celular dela, ele escreveu uma mensagem linda chamando ela de amor e tudo mais.

**July: **Que lindo!!Continua Heike, ela não me contou essa história.

**Heike: **Ele chamou ela de anjinho e disse que não vai poder mais mandar mensagens no celular pra ela e vai ter que esperar o PC descontaminar, mas disse que durante esse tempo ela deveria saber que ele a ama muito e pediu pra ela sonhar com ele.

**July,Daiane e Raquêhnia: **Que romântico!! n.n

**Luisa: **A Hime deve estar lá na casa desse imprestável aí que vocês falaram.

**July: **Luisa!! Ò.Ó

**Haquêhnia: **Para de flertar garota!!

**Luisa: **Eu não estou flertando coisa nenhuma!!

**Sasuke: **Vocês estão gritando tão alto que dar pra ouvir lá da PQP!!Ò.Ó

**Luisa: **Você não ta trepando com a Hime?

**Heike,Haquêhnia,Daiane e July: **Luisa!!Ò.Ó

**Luisa: **Que é??Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar trepando com essas garotas!!Ò.Ó

**Heike: **O que você quer dizer com essas garotas, seu Emo, Góthico e...??Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Cala a boca Nee-chan!!O Sasuke tem... o que quer dizer com essa garotas??Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **Nada...u.u

**Hime: **Escuta aqui Sasuke!!Tem algum problema com garotas do meu tipo??Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **Tú é surda garota?Eu já disse que não.

**Hime: **Orochima...!!

**Sasuke: **Cala a boca garota!!Não sabe o quê está fazendo não?? – tapando a boca de Hime –

**Hime: **Então me trate com mais respeito!!Você está morando comigo agora , ou você se esqueceu?

**Sasuke: **Nem que eu quisesse eu esqueceria, e olha que eu já tentei várias vezes.

**Hime: **O que disse?Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Ô menteca, digo...Hime, o seu namorado não é ciumento?Pelo que eu me lembre ele ficou vermelho de raiva no dia do seu niver, que você dançou com um príncipe de 21 anos. n.n

**Sasuke: **Como ela conseguiu um namorado?

**Hime: **A não ser que você queira um namorado também, fique quieto!!Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **...

**Hime: **E eu não tenho namorado!!Bakas!!E por quê será que o Anderson ficou com ciúmes??Até parece que eu iria ficar com uma cara de 21 anos!! Eu tinha 11 anos nesse dia!!

**Heike: **Então por quê ele te chama sempre de amor e tudo mais? u.u

**Hime: **Tem duas opções.Porque ele me ama e se declarou pra mim embora nunca dissemos nada depois disso.Ou...não é da sua conta!!Ò.Ó

**July: **Qual é Hime somos suas amigas conta pra gente vai!!

**Luisa: **Garota!!Tu é uma burra mesmo sua mentecapta!!O garoto se declara e você nem pergunta se ele quer namorar com você??Ò.Ó

**Daiane: **Você não tinha dito que tava namorando pra mim?

**Hime: **Alguém mude o rumo dessa conversa pelo amor de Kami-sama!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Heike.

**Heike: **Que é garota...digo, garoto do meu coração...?n.n Espera aí.Eu não te acorrentei em casa?

**Deidara: **É...bom, isso não vem ao caso.

**Heike: **Como você se livrou das correntes??Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Já disse que isso não vem ao caso!!Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Não me interessa!!Diz logo como fez isso!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **O Itachi ta enterrando seu cachorro no quintal!!

**Heike: **Já disse que eu não quero...ele está o quê??O.O

**Deidara: **Não fique dando uma de surda agora!!Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Qual dos meu cachorros ele está enterrando??O.O

**Deidara: **Aquele poodle com nome de travesti.

**Heike: **Meus cachorros não têm nome de travesti!!Diz logo o nome!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Aquela tal de Gil!!

**Heike: **Não!!Ela é só um filhote!!Gil!! TT TT – sai correndo –

**Hime: **Não importa o que ela diga...isso é nome de travesti.Pelo menos pra um cachorro.

**Luisa: **Ô garota!Como você saiu das correntes?

**Deidara: **Eu só...com é que é??

**Luisa: **Que foi?

**Deidara: **Eu não sou uma garota!!Ò.Ó

**Luisa: **Tu é homem?O.O

**Deidara: **Mas é claro que sim!!

**Luisa: **Tá tirando uma com a minha cara né?

**July: **Esqueça ela Dei.Ela tem problema de DDA.

**Deidara: **O que é DDA?

**Luisa: **Você nunca foi pra faculdade?!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Você também não sabe.

**Luisa: **Só vou aprender quando for pra faculdade.

**Hime: **Não precisa ir pra faculdade pra saber isso.

**Luisa: **Não?O.O

**Daiane e Haquêhnia: **Santo Deus...

**July: **E explico o que é Dei. DDa é quer dizer Déficit De Atenção.No melhor português, Deficiência pra prestar atenção.

**Hime: **Pelo menos alguém além de mim pensa aqui.

**Neji: **Hime.O Sasuke ta matando o Naruto.

**Hime: **E o quê você quer que eu faça?

**Neji: **Ele mora com você, você é que tem que resolver.

**Hime: **Tá maluco?Seu eu entrar no meio deles quem vai morrer sou eu!

**Heike: **Voltei gente.

**July: **Como está a Gil Heike? n.n

**Heike: **Está lá com minha mãe tremendo ainda por causa do choque. u.u

**Daiane: **E o Itachi?

**Heike: **No fisioterapeuta.

**Hime: **Fisioterapeuta?Corta essa Nee-chan.Até parece que você colocou ele no fisioterapeuta.

**Heike: **Tá dessa vez você tem razão.Deixei o Orochimaru torturar ele.

**Hime: **Só de estar com ele já é tortura.

**Luisa: **Aposto que aquela cadela dos inferno encontrou seu lugar. u.u

**July e Haquêhnia: **Luisa!!Ò.Ó

**Luisa: **Que é??Eu não sou surda!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Mas parece.

**Hidan: **Deidara!Puta que o pariu!!Onde você esteve seu loiro dos infernos??Cacete!!Eu to procurando você faz um mês seu filho duma égua!!Você...

**Deidara: **Eu já entendi!!Porra!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Caralho!!Pareçe que não entendeu porra nenhuma!!

**Sasori: **Será que dá para as menininhas pararem??

**Hidan: **Não em enche o saco seu boneco de vu Du maconheiro!!

**Sasori: **Eu não sou um boneco de vu Du seu ididota!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Mas que merda de conversa é essa??Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Deidara!!Pare já de falar merda!!Porra!!

**Deidara: **Não paro não, porra!!Se quer que eu pare vai ter que vir fazer!!

**Hime: **SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM??

**Heike,Sasori,Hidan e Deidara: **Agora dá... O.O

**Hime: **Não é nada bonito falar palavrão!!Vocês não tem vergonha?!Ò.Ó

**Heike,Sasori,Hidan e Deidara:** Não. u.u

**Hime: **Pois deveriam ter!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Calada Murisoca!!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Do quê... você... me... chamou?

**Heike: **Não seu idiota!!Não repita!!Esse era o apelido que os seus inimigos de sala da 2 série a chamavam!!

**Hidan: **Obrigado Heike!!Murisoca surda!!

**Hime: **Jamais me chame de Murisoca!! – sasuke resolveu aparecer e segurar Hime pra não matar Hidan –

**Sasuke: **Pare com isso!!Você não vai conseguir nada desse jeito!!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Porra Hidan!!Você é surdo idiota do cacete??Puta que o pariu!!Melhor dizendo!!Monstra que a pariu!!Vem cá seu filho da mãe!!Seja homem seu...!!

**Sasuke: **Dá pra parar, porra??Ò.Ó

**Hime: **Não se mete nisso!!E me larga!!

**Sasuke: **Não largo não!!

**Hime: **Se não for pra trepar comigo me larga!!Seu safado!!Pervetido!!Eu vou contar pro Itachi e pro Orochimaru!!Quer ouvir Paris Hilton cantando??Ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **Já soltei!!Ò.Ó

**Hime: **- pula em Hidan e tenta matar ele – Por quê você não pega essa espada e enfia lã no meio do seu toba?!Ò.Ó

**Heike: **Ô sua mentecapta!!Tem gente lendo isso sabia??

**Hime: **Que se fodam os que não estão gostando!!

**Heike: **Desisto.

**FIM(?)**

_**Eu não sei o que foi isso, e nem quero saber.Em breve cap novo da fic!! n.n E deixem Reviews!!Ò.Ó**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAVERNINHA DA AKATSUKI **

**Konan: **Nada dá certo comigo quando eu realmente quero. TT TT

**Pein: **Você já está me irritando com essa sua busca pela feminilidade ou sei lá!Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Fique quieto!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Será que dá pro casalzinho calar a boca??Ò.Ó

**Konan e Pein: **Nós não somos um casalzinho!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **São sim!!

**Hidan: **Jashin-sama nos ajude. ¬¬

**Kisame: **Kami-sama também. ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Hotoke-sama também. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Nada disso!!É somente Jashin-sama!!Ò.Ó

**Zetsu: **Cala a boca Hidan. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Não calo não porra!!Esses filhos da mãe não entendem que Jashin-sama é único!!

**Pein: **Fique de bico fechado Hidan!!O Aladin sabe lá das quantas é o seu Deus!!Já fazemos muito suportando ele e você!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Não é Aladin!!É Jashin-sama!!Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Não me interessa quem seja!!Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Ignorar é a fonte para a calma e sabedoria Pein.E você não tem nada disso.Por isso você faz coisas estúpidas sem querer. u.u

**Pein: **Virou psicólogo agora Itachi?Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Depende do seu ponto de vista. u.u

**Deidara: **Não o iluda Itachi.Ele é burro mesmo.

**Pein: **Não fui eu que perdi dois braços em tão pouco tempo no anime!!

**Deidara: **Isso é passado!!Agora eu sou bem mais forte!!Ò.Ó

**Zetsu: **Sei não...

**Kisame: **Você só ficava aprontando durante esse tempo, Deidara.

**Kisame: **É mesmo.

**Deidara: **Me digam o que foi que eu fiz!!Ò.Ó

**Kisame: **Teve aquela vez que você roubou minha espada, lembra?Quando a gente disse que iria matar a autora dessa droga de fic?

_Nota:Eu não me lembro disso!!ò.ó_

**Deidara: **Mas eu pensei que íamos matar ela mesmo!Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Também teve aquela vez que você disse que eu era o Ichigo disfarçado_. _Só porque você e ele aprontaram alguma na sociedade dos ceifeiros de almas. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Quem é o Ichigo mesmo?O.O

**Pein: **O do Bleach seu idiota!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **A é mesmo!!Foi tão divertido!!A gente explodiu uma cela e deixou um montão de gente sair. E explodimos a sala de reuniões dos ceifeiros chefes com todo mundo dentro!!

**Pein: **Foi só você que fez isso!!Porque acha que estavam se perguntando onde estava o Ichigo??Use os miolos!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Use os miolos porra!!Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Cala a boca Hidan!!Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Vem fazer, Porra!!Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Que saco!!Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Estamos perdendo tempo.

**Konan: **Lindo dia, não acham rapazes? n.n

**Akatsuki: **- olham para a janela – Lindo??

**Pein: **Konan!!Eu já falei pra não beber quando eu não estou em casa!!Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Pirou. ¬¬

**Zetsu: **Nem mesmo eu queria estar lá fora. ¬¬

**Deidara: **Nem mesmo você por quê?o.O

**Zetsu: **Esqueça.

**Kisame: **Quase dá pra nadar lá fora.

**Itachi: **O dia ta pior do que aquele que eu matei meu clã.

**Hidan: **Não vai dar pra fazer uma fogueira pro Jashin-sama, meeeerda... TT TT

**Kakuzu: **Se eu sair vai molhar meu dinheiro. Nada bom. Eu estou sem bolso pra cobrir. Melhor eu enfiar na boca. Ou não?

**Konan: **Mas está tão lindo!!O que deu em vocês?

**Kakuzu: **Essa frase não é sua.

**Pein: **Konan, você tomou algum remédio?O.O

**Konan: **Não. O que há de errado com o dia que vocês não acham lindo?

**Pein: **O que há de errado?Ò.Ó

_Nota:Fala logo!!Ò.Ó_

**Konan: **É. O.o

**Pein: **O céu está cinza, está chovendo tanto que dá para o Kisame nadar,está ventando tanto que até os pássaros não conseguem voar, e tem uma velhinha lá fora voando, que não para de gritar meu nome!!Ò.Ó

**Velhinha: **Ajude-me Pein!!Ajude-me meu netinho querido!!A vovó jura que você é o meu netinho favorito!!A vovó não gosta de voar!!

**Pein: **Já disse pra me deixar em paz vovó!!E eu não tenho irmãos!!Voa pra longe!!Você não voava de rapel quando jovem??Por quê odiaria agora?Aproveita e experimenta voar sem nada pra segurar!!É muito mais legal!!Ò.Ó

**Konan: **Pein!!Você deixou sua avó ficar voando lá fora??Ò.Ó

**Pein: **Pensa na pessoa que você mais odeia em versão mais velha e chata e tenta agüentar!!Ò.Ó

**Konan: **É... eu jogaria em um precipício. ¬¬

_Nota: Alguém notou que está faltando um personagem?XD_

**Deidara: **Que milagre. O.O

**Kakuzu: **Que foi?

**Deidara: **Acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu dei a falta de alguém que eu odeio. O.O

**Zetsu E Hidan: **E quem seria?

**Deidara: **O Tobi.

**Pein: **Ele tem razão. Agora que eu me toquei.Ele vai ficar dentro de um saco de pirulitos pra sempre que é o lugar dele!!Espera só ele voltar. Eu não dei permissão pra ele sair!!Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Isso se ele voltar. ¬¬

**Deidara,Pein e Hidan:** Gostei disso.

**CONTINUA...**

_**Onde está o Tobi?Só lendo o próximo capítulo pra saber.Desculpem pela demora deste capítulo.Depois que eu comecei a escrever os especiais na minha fic, os meus queridos leitores(tenho que parar de dizer isso**_ _**¬¬) saíram me pedindo pra dar o Deidara,Sasuke,Itachi entre outros.Depois de um tempo dormindo na aula eu pensei em responder as reviews, mas que fazem perguntas e não as que afirmam algo, ou talvez eu responda sim...sei lá depois eu penso nisso!!Taí em baixo só as interrogativas!!Qualquer coisa, estarão estar no próximo capítulo!!Ò.Ó**_

_**ESQUEÇI DE DIZER...A PEDIDO DE UMA AMIGA MINHA, AGORA O HIDAN VAI FALAR PELO MENOS UNS 5 PALAVRÕES POR FIC.**_

_**REVIEWS PARA A BAKA!!**_

**Koyukini-****chan: **Sabe...eu posso até dar o Deidara pra você, mas depois você vai ter que resolver assuntos pendentes com a minha irmã, não se preocupe que ela no máximo te morde até sangrar. n.n

**s2Carol-chans2xD****: **Foi mal, é que eu ando tonta esses dias mas...quem exatamente é o sempai ?XD

**Hegle-Evan****: **Eu posso te dar o Itachi ou o Deidara, mas vai ter que resolver assuntos pendentes com minha irmã... eu nunca pensei que diria isso mas você pode ficar com o Sasuke.É que por enquanto eu estou com o Ryoma do anime The Prince of tennis e com o Killua de HunterXHunter.Adoro homens de anime que são ou tem um ar sério e sombrio, eles parecem mais lindos.Mas claro que isso depende.XD


End file.
